


No puedo conmigo sin ti

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hijos de Isak y Even [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angustia con final feliz, Embarazo no deseado, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Relación Padre-Hijo, Tensión sexual, agresion, even e isak estan separados pero se llevan bien, maltrato infantil, mención de sexo, oc!briana, oc!mathias, relación lenta, segunda oportunidad, segundo hijo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak y Even llevan una buena relación a pesar de estar separados. Tienen un hermoso hijo, parece que todo marcha muy bien entre ellos. Pero a veces las cosas tienden a descontrolarse un poco.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic contiene mpreg, sino te gusta y no estás interesado no lo leas.

Isak escribió en su computadora portátil el último párrafo de su proyecto integrador para la universidad. Había trabajado en ello aproximadamente un mes y aunque aun le faltaba unos días —que lo dedicaría a la corrección de todos los datos— quería terminar de una vez por todas. Estaba cursando el último año de la carrera de biofísica en la universidad UiO, que le daba un proyecto de becas bastante accesible y además una salida laboral en una farmacia donde actualmente estaba haciendo sus prácticas con su compañera y amiga Sana. Isak tenía una vida realmente tranquila. Posee su propio departamento, estudia durante las mañana y trabaja en la farmacia durante la tarde, había pedido unas vacaciones de dos semanas para poder terminar el trabajo integrador y acomodar un poco más sus horarios.

En cuando a su vida familiar, las cosas para Isak eran bastante diferentes. Su madre era un paciente ambulatorio en el hospital psiquiátrico de Oslo, Isak la iba a ver todos los fines de semana; su padre, por otro lado, estaba en Bergen una conferencia de física para los profesionales, era su padre quien ayudaba en el mantenimiento del hogar de Isak.   
Era soltero, por lo que no debía preocuparse por pasar el tiempo con una persona y el único amor de su vida es un pequeño piojito de tres años que se llama Mathias, producto de su antigua relación con Even Bech Næsheim, su novio de la escuela.

Even e Isak se habían conocido en el Nissen, cuando Isak aun no estaba completamente fuera y cursaba su primer año, Even había sido transferido de su último año en Bakka y se había unido a Jonas luego que este se emborrachara en una fiesta de los penetrators y Even se ofreciera a llevarlo a su casa con su auto. Isak siempre estuvo agradecido con Even por ello y los tres se transformaron en un grupo muy unido que posteriormente agregó a Magnus y Madhi. Habían comenzado a salir poco tiempo después —solos los dos—, Isak intentaba decirse a sí mismo que solo era una cena de amigos o una salida al cine de amigos, pero lentamente las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando Even lo besó bajo las estrellas.

No, Isak no tomó la excusa de 'no-homo' con Even, porque no era creíble, Isak podía pasar horas mirando el perfecto cabello de Even detrás de sus orejas o los bellos ojos azules que eran tapados por las largas pestañas rubias, por lo que nadie le creería si simplemente desestimaba los sentimientos del muchacho y poco a poco se fue abriendo y dándose una oportunidad para amar. Habían estado al menos seis años juntos y en esos seis años, la habían pasado tan bien. Pero, las cosas fueron diferentes una vez que nació Mathias. No es que el pequeño hubiera cambiado todo, ellos se seguían queriendo, pero de cierta forma había algo allí que los estaba afectando.

Discutían más, lloraban más y cuando Isak quebró frente a Even luego de una estúpida pelea, el muchacho no pudo evitar abrazarlo y decirle que no quería volver a verlo llorar pos su culpa. Unos días después ambos ya estaban separándose, pero en los mejores términos. Even ayudaba completamente a Isak en todo lo referente a Mathias, el niño vivía con Isak, pero los fines de semana o algunos días en particular, subía al piso de arriba donde vivía Even —en realidad Even creyó que vivir cerca haría más fácil las cosas— y se quedaba a dormir allí. La relación era muy buena, excelente, Isak sabía que podía contar con Even para cualquier cosa y Even a su vez, tenía claro que podía pedirle a Isak lo que quisiera, simplemente no estaban juntos, no tenían sexo y si salían, era solamente en familia los tres. No habían podido tomar vacaciones juntos por el simple hecho que los horarios de Even no eran los mismos que los de Isak —ni tampoco las vacaciones—.

Entonces cuando Isak se sacó sus lentes y tiró su cabellera —más larga que cuando era joven— hacia atrás, escuchó la llave en la cerradura y como la puerta se abrió de par en par para oír unos pasos apurados hacia él. Isak sonríe al ver entrar a su pequeño hijo de tres años, muy contento mientras traía el celular de Even en su manita derecha mientras en la izquierda traía a Lu, el oso. 

—¡Mira, mira papi! Un conejo —el pequeño, que era muy parecido a Even salvo por su largo cabello, enseñó a Isak la imagen en el celular de Even, era un pequeño conejito color blanco.

—Es muy bonito, bebé —susurró Isak acariciando la cabellera del pequeño—. ¿Te divertiste en la tienda de mascotas? —bueno, en realidad no era precisamente una tienda porque no compraban a las mascotas, podías adoptarlas allí, pero no quería confundir más al niño.

—Sí, papá se trajo un perro —señaló el niño mientras Even llegaba al living luego de sacarse los zapatos y la chaqueta, traía en las manos un pequeño cachorro rubio con mucha cabellera, parecía un golden retriever, pero Isak no creía que en esos refugios hubieran perros de raza. El pequeño cachorro traía su arnés color rojo y estaba bien sujeto por las manos de Even.

—¿Te dejan tener cachorros en el complejo de departamentos? —preguntó Isak con una sonrisa.

—Cachorros y niños, menos mal, tengo uno de cada uno —Even rió e inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá donde estaba su hijo e Isak, acarició un poco más el cachorro y observó a su ex pareja—. Se llama Tommy, tiene dos meses.

—Es muy pequeño, pensaba que no te gustaban los perros —indicó Isak.

—No, era a ti a quien no te gustan los perros —dijo acusadoramente y volvió a reír—. A Mathias le gustó y creo que será una buena compañía.

—Hmm, sí bueno, no lo sé —Isak levantó su mirada del cachorro para observar a Even y luego vuelve a su pantalla de computadora, colocándose los lentes.

—¿Te estamos estorbando?

—¡No, no, no! Para nada, es solo que estoy terminando esto —musitó Isak grabando el contenido de su documento en su pendrive—. Debo leerlo todo y corregir.

—¿Quieres que prepare la cena? Debes estar cansado y necesitas tomarte una ducha para relajarte.

—¿Puedo pedirte ese favor? —Isak mordió su labio inferior un poco avergonzado por siempre recurrir a Even, el chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que sí! Tengo al mejor ayudante de todos ¿verdad Mathi? —comentó y se levantó con el cachorro aun en las manos—. ¿Está bien si dejo a Tommy por aquí?

—Mientras no me ensucie el piso y la alfombra puedes dejarlo donde quieras —comentó Isak y volvió a quitarse los lentes para luego cerrar la computadora y dejarlos encima de esta—. Iré a ducharme.

Even dejó al cachorro en el suelo con el arnés pero sin la cadena, el perrito empezó a olfatear todo a su alrededor mientras Even y Mathias —que iba brincando y corriendo— se acercan a la cocina. Even miró la nevera de Isak y luego ojeó un poco los estantes.

—Debo comprarte algo de comida saludable, comes como la mierda —dijo en voz alta, Isak bufó del otro lado de la pieza—. Bien, creo que haré pasta ¿estás de acuerdo, asistente Mathias?

—¡Sí, pasta!

—Tráeme el paquete de pasta por favor, está en ese armario de allí —dijo Even, que se movía como si este fuera su departamento porque lo fue el año anterior. Mathias corre al armario y lo abrió, sacando dos tipos de pasta.

—¿Cuál, papá? —preguntó mostrando los dos paquetes.

—¿Cuál prefieres?

—¡Este! —el niño eligió los que tienen forma de moños, Even asintió y el pequeño dejó los espaguetis en el armario para ir caminando hasta donde estaba su padre llenando una olla con agua.

—Ahora ve a buscar un pimiento de la nevera, que sea el rojo y también unos tomates ¿podrás hacerlo?

—¿Qué es pimiento, papá? —preguntó el niño, dudoso, Even sonrió y señaló la nevera.

—Está en el cajón de la derecha, es de color rojo, mira —el pequeño se acercó a la nevera y miró el cajón, encontrando la verdura de color rojo y se la extendió a su padre.

—No, cariño, ese es el cajón izquierdo y esta es una cebolla morada, mi vida—el niño pestañó y luego volvió a ver el cajón sacando otro producto rojo, este era una manzana, Even no pudo evitar reírse—. Déjamelo a mí, cariño.

Even metió la mano en el cajón derecho y sacó un pimiento rojo y unos tomates. Colocó todo en la mesada y comenzó a pelar la cebolla que había tomado con anterioridad. Mathias intentó ponerse de puntitas para ver, pero era muy pequeño y no podía llegar ni siquiera al segundo cajón. Even al ver esto giró:

—¿Quieres ver que estoy haciendo? —preguntó Even, el niño afirmó con la cabeza. Even tomó una silla del comedor y la colocó junto a él para subir al niño allí—. Debes sostenerte bien, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, estoy peleando y limpiando las verduras. Puse el agua a calentar para las pastas y también puse una pequeña sartén con aceite para hacer la salsa.

—Papá eres bueno cocinando —musitó, Even asintió.

—Tal vez no te acuerdas, porque eras muy pequeño, tenías dos años, pero cuando vivía aquí, te hacía la comida todos los días.

—Papi cocina feo —hizo una mueca de asco y Even se rió ante esto.

—Bueno, papi es inteligente pero no es un chef claramente, no te preocupes mi amor, dejaré algo de comida lista para ti mañana ¿quieres venir conmigo a casa a la tarde?

—¡Sí, sí quiero! Papi siempre está en la compu y no juega conmigo —Even suspiró, es verdad que Isak últimamente estaba muy ocupado, no tenía tiempo para cocinar y para estar con Mathias, por lo que Even iba a buscarlo al jardín o llevarlo a pasear.

—Bueno, tienes que ser bueno con papi, está estresado porque ya casi termina sus estudios ¿de acuerdo? Por eso vamos a ser buenos y vamos a prepararle una rica comida.

—¡Sí! Papi estará muy feliz.

—Es verdad ¡manos a la obra!

La cena fue increíble, Even siempre era increíble cocinando e Isak no podía estar más contento de tenerlo aun en su vida. Se llevaban mejor de esta forma, sin convivir pero manteniendo una relación cordial, que cuando estaban juntos y dormían en la misma cama todas las noches no pasaba. Nunca fue fácil en realidad. Even era bipolar y Mathias por ende tenía muchas posibilidades de serlo, aunque el niño no había manifestado nada en estos tres años, sí era bastante inquieto , pero no podrían decir los médicos que era bipolar —o que posiblemente lo fuera—. Isak pudo dormir tranquilo esa noche, luego que Even y él acostaran al niño, se saludaron, Isak fue a dormir y Even a su departamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****Hace unos dos meses atrás****, Even fue a buscar a Mathias al departamento, él tenía las llaves por lo que no necesitaba golpearle a Isak, el cual siempre estaba trastornado durante las mañanas y hablaba de mala manera. Cuando ingresó, estaba cambiando a Mathias para poder llevarlo al jardín. Isak estaba con el pijama aun, los cabellos completamente desacomodados y unas enormes ojeras que ya estaban llegando al color violáceo. Even siempre se veía radiante, incluso cuando tenía que lidiar con los arranques de Mathias durante las noches, él sabía cómo tranquilizarlo e Isak perdía la paciencia muy rápido. Isak era un excelente padre —más bien tenía el rol de madre—, estaba ahí cuando Mathias tenía fiebre, estaba deprimido, no quería jugar o estaba demasiado activo, por lo tanto Even jamás se preocupó por la salud de su hijo sabiendo que estaba con Isak.

Inmediatamente el mayor se hizo cargo de Mathias y le dijo a Isak que podía irse a duchar, que él llevaría al niño al jardín de infantes.

—Dios, Even, gracias, eres un ángel —Isak le besó la mejilla y se fue, Even suspiró, a veces le gustaría que Isak hubiera sido más así durante su relación, tal vez de esta forma valoraría más a Even y todo lo que Even hizo durante ese tiempo.

Una vez que el pequeño ya estaba listo, se colocó su pequeña mochila en la espalda —donde estaba Lu, el oso— y saludó a Isak que salía de la ducha. Posteriormente los dos caminaron hacia el jardín. En oportunidades, Even colocaba a su hijo en sus hombros y jugaban todo el camino, otras veces solamente caminaban hablando sobre el cielo, el sol y los árboles, esa vez, Even lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó como siempre en sus hombros mientras lo sostenía.

—Mira papi, una mariposa —señaló el pequeño, Even sonrió y se acercó al insecto para que su hijo pueda mirarlo mejor.

—Es bonita ¿no?

—Sí, ¿puedo tocarla? —preguntó asustado, Even mordió su labio inferior.

—Solo si lo haces con mucho cuidado, ya estamos llegando al jardín —dijo, el niño con su dedito acaricia el ala derecha del insecto y este sale volando, asustando al pequeño, Even lo tomó mejor y lo bajó de su cabeza—. No le tengas miedo, bebé, todo está bien.

—Sip.

Even se acercó para saludar a la maestra de su hijo que estaba esperando en la puerta, mientras ella habla con Mathias, Even giró para ver a una mujer joven, más o menos de su edad, cabello corto y rubio, mirando número de la dirección del jardín y luego un papel. Even pensó que tal vez la mujer necesitaba ayuda y aun con un ojo puesto en Mathias, se acercó a ella.

—Hola ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Even con una sonrisa, ella se giró y le sonrió también.

—Oh, sí, gracias, en realidad traigo a mi hija Briana —comentó señalando a una pequeña de cuatro o cinco años, con cabello largo y rubio, es igual a la mujer, se notaba que era su hija —. Mi marido, digo, mi ex marido se encargaba de traerla todos los días y bueno, ahora que estoy divorciada me encargo de hacerlo y no estoy segura si es este jardín.

—Déjame ver —Even tomó el papel—. Efectivamente es este jardín.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —comentó la chica—. Me llamo Sonja ¿y tú?

—Even.

—Un placer Even —saludó con la mano, Even le devolvió el gesto apretándolo suavemente—. ¿Tú también traes a tu hijo? ¿O es tu sobrino? —cuestionó la mujer mirando al pequeño que hablaba animadamente con su maestra.

—Oh, sí, es mi hijo Mathias —giró su cabeza—. Hey, Mathi, ven aquí bebé —el niño giró para ver a su padre, inmediatamente va y abraza una de las largas piernas de Even—. Ella es Sonja y ella es Briana.

—Hola Mathias, mucho gusto ¿así que van juntos al jardín? —preguntó Sonja, la niña suspiró y negó.

—Él es más pequeño —comentó Briana con su voz suave, Mathias se aferró más a Even.

—Lo siento, Mathias no está acostumbrado a la gente —Even acarició los cabellos de su hijo—. Pero podríamos acordar algún día de juegos, si Briana quiere venir a jugar a casa.

—Me parece muy divertido ¿qué opinas, Briana? —preguntó a su hija, la niña solamente levantó los hombros sin decir nada—. Lo siento, ha estado inestable desde el divorcio, pero estaremos encantadas de ir a jugar con Mathias.

El pequeño enterró su cabeza en la pierna de su padre y no lo soltó. La hora de ingresar al jardín terminó y tanto Briana como Mathias tuvieron que entrar. Sonja y Even se quedaron conversando más.

—¿Así que también estas divorciado? —preguntó ella, Even negó.

—En realidad nunca me casé, así que estoy separado. A Isak no le gustaba la idea del matrimonio porque sus padres son divorciados, no cree en eso. Yo sí quería casarme y más cuando nació Mathias.

—¿Y ahora como son las cosas con Isak?

—Bien, bueno, él es algo dependiente de mi, ya sabes, estoy siempre ahí ayudándolo con Mathias o haciéndole de comer. A veces hasta limpio la casa, está más limpio su departamento que el mío. Vivo cerca de él por si me necesita.

—¿Estás seguro que no tienes sentimientos hacia él? —preguntó Sonja arqueando la ceja.

—Oh, no, es decir, nos llevamos muy bien, pero eso es todo, lo hacemos por Mathias, ya sabes, en realidad ya ha pasado un año desde que nos separamos y creo que ambos estamos bien así, aunque me gustaría empezar una relación próximamente —masculló y miró hacia otro lado, ella sonrió.

—A mí también me gustaría empezar una relación, digo, no ha pasado mucho desde que me separé, pero me siento algo sola con Briana, nos haría falta una figura masculina en casa —comentó la chica—. Oh, diablos, tengo que irme, entraré a trabajar en unos minutos.

—Yo también debo irme, fue agradable conversar contigo.

—Sí, bueno, creo que deberíamos intercambiar teléfonos, ya sabes, por los niños —Sonja sacó su teléfono y Even también lo hace, ambos intercambian números y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla—. Encantada de conocerte Even.

—Igualmente, Sonja.

De eso han pasado dos meses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No quiero jugar con Briana —musitó Mathias desde el living del departamento de Even, este había invitado a Briana y Sonja como todos los viernes cuando se quedaba con Mathias en su casa, pero últimamente el pequeño estaba inestable.

—Vamos, Briana es tu amiga, será divertido, hice galletas —además Even quería estar más tiempo a solas con Sonja, se había dado cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, además necesitaba relajarse un poco con alguien, sabía que las cosas con Isak era un completo dar sin recibir, pero Sonja era diferente, era madura y tenía su propio trabajo en un buffet de abogados que llevaba su padre pero que ella era una de las abogadas principales. No habían avanzado mucho, los niños siempre estaban allí cuando ellos estaban a solas, así que no podían hacer nada.

—Ella es mala —bramó Mathias con los ojos llorosos—. Me tira el cabello y me pega.

—Hijo, no tienes amigos, a tu edad deberías tener alguno, Briana no es una mala niña, vas a ver que se llevan bien.

Mathias ama tanto a Even que solamente asintió, pero la verdad es que Briana no quería ni un poco a Mathias y cada vez que estaban juntos ella lo mandaba, le tiraba del pelo o rompía los juguetes y luego —como Mathias era pequeño pero también muy inteligente— para evitar que su padre esté triste como solía estar en sus épocas de depresión, el niño no decía nada y recibía el regaño por romper los juguetes que Even con tanto esfuerzo le había comprado.   
Sonja llegó a las cuatro de la tarde y Mathias se aferró a su oso Lu, que con tanto amor siempre lo tenía limpio y bien cuidado. Lu era el primer regalo que sus papás le habían comprado, ha dormido con él desde que Mathias puede recordar —o incluso antes— por eso le tiene tanto aprecio.

Los niños fueron a jugar al cuarto de Mathias mientras Even hablaba con Sonja sobre su trabajo. La mayoría del tiempo, Even estaba en casa diseñando páginas web, pero a veces iba a la oficina de publicidad para mostrar sus proyectos y trabajar con el equipo de publicistas, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, por lo tanto siempre tenía tiempo para Mathias, llevarlo a comprar golosinas o correr por el parque.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Briana al entrar al cuarto y ver que Mathias dejaba el oso en su cama.

—Es Lu, el oso —comentó el pequeño.

—Que oso más feo y viejo —Briana tomó al oso y Mathias se lo quiso sacar pero ella era fuerte y más alta, por lo que cayó de narices al suelo—. Ahora es mi oso....a ver, Lu el oso, vamos a hacer una cirugía. Mi papi es médico y me enseño.

—¿Qué? —el pequeño miró como Briana tomaba su mochila y sacaba unas tijeras—. ¡NO!

—Vamos a ver, Lu, vamos a ver —indicó dejando al oso en la cama y comenzando a destriparlo.

—¡NOOOO, OSOOOO MI OSOOO! —sollozó el pequeño acercándose mientras la espuma salía volando del pequeño peluche.

—Sí, vas a quedar menos gordo ahora —dijo la niña cortando, Mathias estaba angustiado y lloraba muy fuerte, no podía creer que su papá lo estuviera obligando a jugar con esa niña horrible.

—¡LU, DAME A MI LU! —gritó y empujó a Briana haciéndola caer, dejando las tijeras a un costado, Mathias tomó las tijeras justo al mismo tiempo que Even abrió la puerta con Sonja. Briana se puso a llorar justo en ese momento.

—¡Mami! —la niña corre hacia Sonja y la abraza, Even observó a su hijo con las tijeras—. Mathias me atacó cuando quise defender al oso, es un nene malo, mira lo que hizo —comentó la pequeña señalando a Mathias, el niño estaba rodeado por su oso destripado y mucha espuma.

—Tranquila mi amor, ya nos vamos —dijo Sonja—. Lo siento Even —susurró ella, Even asintió, aun parado en su lugar.

Cuando Briana y Sonja dejaron la casa, Even volvió a la habitación donde su hijo miraba a su oso, al oso que más amaba en todo el mundo, luego giró para ver a Even que estaba enojado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestionó, el tono era uno que Mathias nunca había escuchado, los ojos del bebé se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Papi...

—No, nada de papi, te quedarás aquí y pensarás en lo que hiciste —dijo, cerró la puerta y Mathias sintió el clic de las llaves, lo cual significaba que estaba encerrado allí hasta que Even quisiera. No era normal eso, por lo cual Mathias se asustó.

—Papi....PAPI NO, PAPI POR FAVOR, PAPIIIII —sollozó el pequeño golpeando la puerta—. PPAPIII, LO JU-LO JURO....NO LO HARE NUNCA MÁS....NO LO HARÉ PAPI....POR FAVOR....POR FAVOR.

Even estaba del otro lado también llorando, odiaba hacer eso, pero Mathias tenía que aprender que no podía siempre salirse con la suya y lastimar a otros por capricho. Además, le había dolido que su hijo destripara el muñeco que con tanto amor él e Isak le habían comprado, eso había dolido, pero lo que más le dolía era el sollozo de su hijo del otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola fuertemente, queriendo abrirla.   
Poco a poco se fue cansando, Mathias tenía tres años y no resistía lo suficiente, por lo que cuando dejó de golpear, Even pudo abrir la puerta y encontrarse al niño dormido abrazado a su destripado oso. Tomó al pequeño en brazos y se lo llevó a Isak, no podía dormir en la misma casa con Mathias hoy, no al menos hasta que se le pasara la furia y aunque Even estaba muy enojado, algo dentro de él comenzaba a sentir incomodidad, porque su hijo, Mathias, ni siquiera sabía usar las tijeras.

—Papá no me quiere —susurró sollozando mientras abrazaba a Isak, este lo intentó consolar todo el tiempo desde que Even llegó con el pequeño, no le había dicho nada, solo dejó al pequeño en brazos de un conmocionado Isak y se fue deseándole buenas noches, cuando el bebé se levantó y vio que no estaba en el departamento de Even se puso a llorar, se sentía como que su padre lo había rechazado completamente.

—Ven aquí, amor, déjame sacarte esos mocos que te cuelgan —susurró pasándole por la nariz un pañuelo de tela—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Mathias bajó la cabeza, Isak miró el muñeco—. ¿Hiciste eso?

—No.

—¿Quién fue entonces?

—Briana —Isak arqueó la ceja, sin entender.

—¿Quién es Briana?

—La hija de la nueva amiga de papá —masculló, Isak entonces entendió un poco mejor—. Va al jardín, es más grande.

—¿Y te gusta jugar con ella?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Le dije a papá, pero me obliga.

—No vas a jugar con quien no quieras jugar, bebé. Si papá nuevamente te obliga a jugar con Briana, avísame e iré a buscarte —susurró, acariciándole los cabellos—. Ahora lava esa bonita cara, vamos a cenar.

—¡Sí! ¿qué cenamos?

—Vamos a comer un poco fårikål (*)—sabía que a su hijo le gustaba mucho eso y como parecía haber tenido un mal día, entonces lo mejor era consentirlo un poco—. Pero vamos a tener que ir por los ingredientes y cocinar ¿quieres hacer eso?

—¡Sí papi, vamos a comprar!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak guardaba el trabajo que hacía tiempo estaba editando, era hora de estar un poco más tranquilo, Mathias se encontraba con los padres de Even, por lo tanto tenía una noche solo para él. Cuando escuchó su timbre, supo que tendría compañía e inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta con mucha pereza, giró el pomo y vio que detrás de ella estaba Even con una botella de champagne y un osito de felpa. Isak arqueó la ceja.

—Buenas noches Even —sonrió.

—Buenas noches, ¿está Mathias? —preguntó.

—Mathias no toma champagne —señaló la botella—. Pero no está ¿no te dijeron Sigrid y Jan? Se llevaron a Mathias el fin de semana.

—Oh, mierda, desde que tuvimos ese entredicho no lo he visto y pensaba en hacerle un pequeño regalo.

—Peleaste con un niño de tres años, Even —Isak revoleó los ojos, Even sonrió—. El se olvidará, no te preocupes.

—Pero yo no, de todos modos ¿puedo pasar? —cuestionó, Isak asintió, no era la primera vez que pasaban tiempo solos después de la separación. Cuando Mathias iba a casa de Terje o de Sigrid y Jan, ellos a veces conversaban o tenían su momento para acordar los términos de la crianza de Mathias.

—Vengo a celebrar —dejó el osito de peluche en el sillón y se sentó justo frente a la computadora—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, ya estaba terminando con esto —dijo cerrando la laptop y acomodándose al lado de Even—. ¿Y qué celebramos?

—Un ascenso importante.

—¿Tuyo? —preguntó Isak.

—De quién más —guiñó, o al menos intentó hacerlo, el ojo y abrió la botella, descorchando el champagne—. Mi jefe está tan impresionado que he pasado a ser el director de un proyecto, estoy tan emocionado.

—¿Director de un proyecto? ¿al fin dirigirás una publicidad en lugar de dar ideas? —Isak sabía que dirigir era todo lo que Even había soñado alguna vez, por lo que esto lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

—¿Crees que compré champagne solo porque puedo poner mi nombre en un letrero? ¡Vamos a festejar!

Y así fue, Isak y Even estaban bebiendo mientras se reían y hablaban sobre el nuevo proyecto, al parecer es una tonta publicidad para una crema, pero a Even no le importa, este nuevo proyecto puede ser su pase a algo más grande, si es que contenta a los jefes o ejecutivos de la empresa. Even tenía 24 años —casi 25— y ya estaba comenzando a despegar a lo que él deseaba hacer con su vida, Isak también con 22 años estaba realizando sus proyectos personales en la farmacia, pero sabía que para Even, al ser un creativo, era más difícil. Pasada una hora, ya estaba llegando a las once de la noche y ambos estaban demasiado bebidos para pensar.

—¿Así que tienes una novia? —preguntó Isak, estaba descalzo con sus pies apoyados en el regazo de Even, este giró para verlo.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Un piojo que mide un metro me comentó sobre la hija de esta chica —Isak sonrió, Even también lo hizo.

—Me atrapaste.

—¿Te gusta ella? —preguntó, moviendo sus pies y jugando con sus dedos, Even tomó el pie derecho de Isak y le besó el empeine.

—Ella es muy linda, llevamos muy poco saliendo en realidad, ella tiene un ex bastante difícil, por lo que evitamos realmente 'salir'.

—Me alegro que seas feliz, Even —susurró, sus ojos ya estaban cerrándose.

—Hey, ¿otra ronda de cervezas? —preguntó el chico, Isak sonrió.

—Siempre.

Tal vez no fue buena idea, sobre todo cuando unas cuantas horas después, a eso de las doce del mediodía Isak se levantó con una terrible resaca. Odia sentir como si le golpearan la cabeza con una botella, sus labios están húmedos y su cabello se siente mojado. Las sábanas presionan contra su piel y el ardor de sus caderas le hace sentir que la noche no ha sido muy buena o tal vez fue demasiado buena.

Giró sobre su cuerpo y encontró que estaba desnudo del pecho, cosa que corroboró luego cuando notó que tampoco tenía pantalones. Su cuerpo se tensa al sentir algo a su lado, la habitación aun esta en penumbras porque no ha levantado la persiana americana todavía. No quiere girar, realmente no quiere, pero tiene que hacerlo y lentamente se encuentra con los cabellos rubios de Even.

¡Por dios! Ellos han dormido juntos, después de un año, han vuelto a dormir juntos. Eso desespera a Isak, eso hace que Isak sienta ganas de vomitar solo por el hecho de haber arruinado la relación tan dulce que tenía con su ex pareja. Sí, es verdad que Isak estaba frustrado sexualmente y también es verdad que extrañaba demasiado a Even por las noches —incluso en algunos momentos se jalaba pensando en él, pero luego lo negaba—. No podía dejar que Even se levante y lo vea, pero cuando intenta moverse, un horrible dolor en sus caderas lo hace perder el equilibrio y caerse, cuyo golpe hizo que Even se despertara de sobre salto también con dolor.

—¿Qué demonios....? —el mayor giró y vio a su ex en el suelo, desnudo y con una cara de absoluto dolor. Inmediatamente los recuerdos borrachos del día anterior aparecieron en la cabeza de Even, sí, recuerda que él fue quien besó a Isak en primer lugar cuando este se había quedado dormido en el sofá y fue él quien incitó al sexo la primera vez (porque al parecer por el cansancio de su cuerpo, fue más de una vez) —. Yo....lo siento mucho Isak.

—Está bien —comentó intentándose incorporar. Even se sintió miserable, estaba comenzando una relación con una mujer hermosa y vuelve a dormir con su ex, no puede ser nada peor.

—De verdad....

—No te disculpes, Even, está bien.

Al final, decidieron que todo quede entre ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::

(*) fårikål: es un plato tradicional noruego que contiene cordero, repollo y patatas. Es uno de los únicos platos que Isak hace bien y le gustan mucho a Mathias.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Mathias y Even empeora.

Even respiró profundamente, tenía que olvidar lo que había pasado con Isak, ambos se sintieron muy incómodos cuando despertaron al día siguiente y acordaron no hablar sobre ello, hacer de cuenta que nunca existió, pero Even no podía. Oler de nuevo en las sábanas a Isak, oler de nuevo a sexo, a descontrol, apoyarse de nuevo en esa cama, le había revivido todas las sensaciones que sentía por Isak, el por qué cuando se separó fue tan doloroso. No había podido siquiera dormir bien en la última semana, creyó que no pudo dormir bien desde años, pero eso tenía que alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Isak le había dejado claro cuando se separaron que serían solo amigos, ni siquiera amigos con beneficio, solo amigos y ese límite Even lo había respetado salvajemente. Ahora no estaba seguro de poder contenerse la próxima vez que enfrentara a Isak, por lo que le pedía ayuda a sus amigos para que vayan a buscar a Mathias a su casa y eso se estaba volviendo incomodo.

—Hermano, realmente esto se está pasando —dijo Mikael, bufando—. También tengo cosas que hacer, Giannina me está rompiendo las bolas porque me levanto a las siete para venir a buscar a tu hijo y subirlo a tu piso.

—Lo sé, Mikael, lo siento —suspiró—. Te lo compensaré.

—Pensé que Isak y tú se llevaban bien —susurró Elías, Even bufó nuevamente y bajó la cabeza.

Mutta, Adam, Mikael, Elías y Yousef eran los amigos de Even cuando asistía a Elvebakken, antes de pasarse a Nissen por problemas que causó su bipolaridad, unos años después ellos se volvieron a encontrar y el grupo pudo perdonar a Even por su escape y Even pudo perdonar al grupo también, ahora ellos eran grandes amigos. Todos habían estado feliz cuando Even le comunicó que sería padre de un varoncito, eran demasiado jóvenes —tanto Isak, que tenía 19, como Even, que contaba con 21— pero todos sabían que el amor que se sentían era incondicional. Cuando supieron del divorcio, solo dos años después del nacimiento de Mathias, las cosas se habían vuelto incómodas, pero ambos fueron muy adultos para dejar sus diferencias de lado, ahora un año después de ese momento, Even se comportaba como un niño.

—Nos llevamos bien, Elías, es solo que...tuvimos una discusión ¿de acuerdo? Y quiero esperar a que las cosas se ablanden un poco —se excusó, pero se notó que era una excusa, los chicos no dijeron nada.

—Haremos que te creemos, y ¿cómo están las cosas con esa chica que nos comentaste? ¿Sonja era? —dijo Adam.

—Oh, Sonja, con tantos problemas no tuve tiempo de devolverle sus llamadas, igual ahora llevaré al nene al jardín, así que espero verla.

—¿Quieres que lo traiga? —preguntó Mikael.

—Por favor.

Even entonces fue a llevar a su hijo al jardín de infantes como todos los días, pero el camino fue bastante diferente para padre e hijo. A pesar que Even le había entregado el osito a Mathias, este simplemente lo miró con sus ojos tristes y aceptó el regalo, no dijo nada más. Cada vez que llevaba a Mathias a su casa —o mejor dicho, cada vez que Mikael traía a su hijo a su casa y se quedaba con Even— el pequeño se sentaba junto a la alfombra y acariciaba al perrito que jugaba con su pelota, pero apenas hablaban. Even entonces se ponía a cocinar y lo miraba de reojo, la relación estaba comenzando a desquebrajarse lentamente.

Entonces lo sintió, la temblorosa mano de su pequeño hijo le tiraba:

—¡Mira papi! Un gatito —señaló Mathias, Even giró para ver como su hijo señalaba a un gato encima de un cesto de basura. Mathias siempre fue curioso—. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—No lo sé, cariño, los gatos son algo ariscos —alzó los hombros, Mathias le miró con esa hermosa carita que tenía y Even no pudo contenerse, tomó a su bebé en brazos y lo acercó al gatito para que lo pudiera acariciar—. Cuidado, bebé.

—Sí papi —musitó y empezó a acercarse más al gatito, pero este hizo un sonido espantoso y arañó al pequeño que se puso a llorar nuevamente.

—Ya, mi amor, te dije —abrazó a su niño contra su pecho e intentó calmarlo, pero Mathias estaba muy angustiado y adolorido—. ¿Quieres ir a casa? Puedo curarte la herida.

—Hola Even —la docente saludó a Even, estaban en la puerta del jardín sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Hola, lo siento, Mathias se lastimó tocando un gato —comentó Even acariciándole suavemente la espalda a su hijo, consolándolo. Even recordaba cuando Mathias era apenas un bebé, siempre se tranquilizaba de esa forma.

—Está bien, podemos limpiar la herida si quieres, tenemos un botiquín y una enfermera escolar.

—¿Puedo dejarlo entonces? —preguntó, la chica sintió.

—Hola Even —la voz conocida hizo que Even girara y sonría cuando ve a Sonja con su hija Briana, quien llevaba unas trenzas en su cabello largo y lacio.

—Buen día, Briana —saludó la docente, la niña sonríe dulcemente también.

—Buen día señorita Lourdes —comentó, Mathias dejó de llorar para ver a Briana que le sonrió con sadismo, por lo que Mathias se encogió en brazos de su padre y lo abrazó.

—Quiero ir a casa, papi —murmuró Mathias cerca del oído de su padre.

—Hmmm, pues que mal, Mathi, tengo trabajo ahora, recuerda que debo dirigir una publicidad —masculló y bajó hasta el suelo para dejarlo, pero Mathias se aferró al cuello—. Vamos, Mathi, no lo hagas difícil.

—No quiero, papi, llévame a casa —indicó el pequeño, Sonja los miró desde arriba y negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Diviértete cariño —ella besó a su hija y la niña entró saltando, Even pensó por qué su hijo no era así.

—¿Cómo se portó Briana ayer? Digo, no he podido tener una reunión con ustedes —dijo Sonja mientras Even luchaba para que su hijo se quede.

—Ella es un encanto, tiene muchas amigas y siempre es tan dulce, comparte todo.

—Me lo imaginé —Sonja sonrió, su hija era especial.

—¿Y Mathi? ¿Cómo se portó? —preguntó Even, tratando de alejar a su hijo de él, pero Mathias inmediatamente se aferraba a su pierna.

—Bueno, tenemos que hablar de eso —dijo la joven mientras se puso nerviosa—. Mathias no se está adaptando muy bien que digamos, está bastante agresivo con sus compañeros y llora muchísimo, incluso ha roto juguetes del colegio, por eso queremos tener una reunión con usted.

—Papi, eso es mentira yo no.... —intentó explicar el bebé, pero Even lo ignoró.

—Estamos hablando nosotros Mathias —musitó severamente—. Luego hablaré contigo sobre tu conducta —volvió a ver a la docente—. Lo lamento mucho, estaremos aquí cuando nos cite.

—De acuerdo, Mathias es un niño tan lindo, pero los compañeros están muy asustados con él, por eso lo mejor es tener la reunión lo antes posible, el lunes ¿quizas?

—Mathias, entra al aula.

—Pero papi.

—Mathias —Even ahora estaba enojado y Mathias odiaba cuando Even estaba enojado, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y entró al aula.

Allí estaban todos los niños acomodando sus cosas, cuando miraron a Mathias, la mayoría sonrió haciendo que el pequeño se encoja en su asiento. Cuando entró al jardín, él estaba contento de hacer amigos nuevos y de jugar con ellos, pero el ser el más pequeño del curso tenía muchas desventajas. Es verdad que Mathias era algo inquieto y difícil de controlar, pero eso eran solo algunos días y el resto se comportaba normal o incluso se quedaba quiero y dormía largas siestas. Los niños eran más altos que él y se burlaban de su cabello, lo empujaban, rompían los juguetes cuando Mathias quería jugar con ellos y siempre la docente le echaba la culpa a él. Su papá estaba molesto con él por su actitud, nunca lo escuchaba cuando Mathias reclamaba, tenía tres años pero no era tonto, Mathias sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, pero simplemente no podía hablar, porque nadie le iba a creer, porque de cierta forma, estaba loco, todos lo habían condenado, todos en cierta forma sabían que no estaba bien porque probablemente sea un enfermo mental.

—Tu papi no te quiere, te abandonará —dijo Briana durante el receso, mientras todos jugaban con los columpios o los juguetes, Mathias se sentó a un costado y dibujó en su libreta con los crayones—. Tu papi pronto se casará con mamá y yo seré la nena de papi, no tú, un nene tonto y feo.

—¡Basta! Papi me quiere...

—¿Y si te quiere tanto por qué te regañó por el oso? —comentó cruzando los brazos—. Si te quiere tanto ¿por qué recién te miró severamente cuando te dejo?, ¿por qué no te curó esa herida de tu mano? Mi mami me besó cuando entré al jardín ¿y tu papi? ¿te besó?

Mathias no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza y continuó coloreando, no debía escuchar a Briana, ella solo quería lastimarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mathias está fuera de control —comentó Even frente a la caja de la farmacia donde trabajaba Isak.

—¿Qué mierda, Even? Este es mi lugar de trabajo, no puedes venir aquí a reclamarme cuando ni siquiera te dignas a ir a buscar a tu hijo a mi casa —indicó Isak frunciendo el ceño, no es como si Isak realmente no lo hubiera notado, cuando Mikael apareció el lunes siguiente al viernes que se acostaron, Isak no pudo evitar pensar que era porque Even no tenía cara para verlo, pero cuando vino al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente, supo que en realidad Even era un imbécil, un cobarde y todo lo que hacía Even estaba comenzando a darle nauseas y mareos terribles. Llevaba al menos cinco días de la misma forma y estaba a punto de reventar.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que informarte, de la escuela nos esperan el próximo lunes —musitó, Isak asintió.

—¿Y ahora qué hizo Mathias?

—Rompe juguetes en la escuela, no solo eso, sino también en mi casa. Sus compañeros no lo quieren porque está agresivo, se pasa todo el día solo, ¿sabes lo avergonzado que estuve cuando me decían todo eso de Mathias delante de todos? —preguntó Even, Isak suspiró.

—¿Y qué, Even? ¿Me vas a decir que tengo la culpa? —preguntó dejando el frasco que estaba viendo—. ¿Me vas a decir que soy el responsable?

—Estás tan ocupado con tu maldita carrera que no tienes tiempo para él.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no soy el que lo deja con una niña psicópata para que le rompa el oso que ama, mientras intento ligar con su madre —sentenció, eso hizo que a Even se le helara la sangre.

—¿En serio Isak? ¿Vamos con eso?

—¡Si, vamos con eso! No quiero que esa niña vuelva a estar cerca de mi hijo ¿queda claro? —comentó Isak e intentó volver al trabajo, pero Even no se fue.

—La niña tiene cuatro años, Isak, ¿qué puede hacerle a un niño de tres? Además, las maestras están gustosas de ella, incluso felicitaron a la madre mientras a mi me tiraron mierda por nuestro hijo.

—Tal vez deberías ser el padre de esa psicópata, estarías orgulloso.

—Tal vez debería —indicó con los ojos furiosos.

—¡Bien, largo de aquí! —sentenció Isak, Even se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Isak hiperventilando.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Sana, desde su sector.

—No lo sé, no tengo idea que mierda le pasa a Even. Hace unas semanas atrás todo estaba bien y ahora parece que se descontroló —masculló Isak y se sentó en una banca—. Encima me siento como mierda todo el tiempo, estoy tan pesado y siento nauseas todo el maldito día.

—¿Hace cuanto que estás así? —preguntó.

—Desde el lunes o incluso antes, pero se hizo más fuerte en estos días.

—¡Esos son cinco días, Isak! ¿Fuiste al médico? —preguntó Sana y se acercó para tomarle la temperatura, pero Isak no tiene fiebre—. Hm, parece que tu temperatura es normal y tu presión arterial está bien —comentó—. ¿Qué otros síntomas tienes?

—¿Aparte de las nauseas? Me siento mareado, hinchado, con ganas de ir al baño cada segundo, mi cabeza está explotando y siento que voy a morir en cualquier instante.

—¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente?

—Sana, sabes que mi vida sexual es nula desde que terminé con Even —Isak sabe que no puede mentirle a Sana y cuando ella arqueó la ceja supo que no iba a parar hasta saber la verdad—. De acuerdo, tal vez me acosté con Even hace dos semanas atrás.

—¡Mierda! ¿Con Even? —bramó—. ¿Usaron protección?

—No lo creo, estábamos tan ebrios y.... —Isak se detuvo—. No, no, ya sé lo que piensas Sana y la respuesta es NO, en lo absoluto, no.

—¿Por qué no? No usaron protección y eres asquerosamente fértil cuando no la usas, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Mathias? Solo no usaron protección una vez y tú no tomaste tus pastillas, PUM, embarazo. Además, a menos que estés embarazado del mesías, dudo que no haya sido Even quien te embarazó.

—Pero eso no puede pasar dos veces.

—¿Estabas tomando pastillas anticonceptivas? —preguntó, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo sexo desde hace un año ¿por qué las tomaría? Además que me irrita bastante la piel cuando lo hago.

—¿Pastilla del día después?

—No, bueno, me olvidé de tomarla ese sábado y luego me seguí olvidando —mordió su labio inferior, tal vez había sido confianzudo.

—Hazte un test de embarazo, Isak. Al menos despejarás tus dudas.

—No puedo estar embarazado de Even otra vez, ¿viste lo que pasó recién? No hay posibilidad que seamos una familia feliz. Tengo demasiado con mi puta carrera y el trabajo, además de Mathias, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Al menos hazte la prueba ¿quieres? Si es negativo te dejaré en paz.

—Bueno, de acuerdo ¿cuál test me recomiendas? —preguntó Isak, Sana fue caminando al estantería de los test, buscó uno y lo tomó.

—Este te dice si estas y de cuánto tiempo.

Isak usó el baño de servicio, al principio no tenía ganas y estaba pensando en mentirle a Sana diciendo que se lo hizo, pero Sana no era imbécil, por lo que lo tuvo que hacer y poco después salió con el aparato en sus manos, entregándoselo a Sana sin mirar. La chica observó como las letras aparecen en la mirilla y sus ojos se agrandan cuando ve el resultado.

—Dos semanas, Isak, tienes dos semanas —indicó mostrándole el resultado, Isak no lo quiso ver—. Que no lo veas no significa que no existe, Isak.

—Mierda Sana ¿no ves que esto es una mierda? Tengo un hijo descontrolado, un ex que ahora debe odiarme y un bebé que ni siquiera quiero. ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Isak, casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Mi carrera, todo se está desmoronando ahora, no puedo ver algo bueno en todo esto.

—Isak, no es tan malo, ya te has enfrentado a esto antes. Haz tenido a Mathias cuando apenas tenías diecinueve años, has sido fuerte, más fuerte que yo. Puedes con esto. Y si no puedes, aun está el aborto legal —sonrió tristemente, Isak negó.

—Nunca fue una opción para mi, tal vez para otros, pero no para mí. Lo mismo pasó con Mathias. Todos querían que aborte, pero Even y yo sentíamos que debíamos hacernos cargo. Pronto me graduaré y tendré más tiempo para mis bebés.

—Así se habla, Isak.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No sé que hacer, Sonja —comentó Even suspirando, había ido a la casa de la chica ese domingo, Mathias se había quedado con sus padres también, por lo tanto lo iría a buscar en cuando dejara la casa de la mujer—. Mi relación con Isak se está cayendo a pedazos y Mathias está completamente descontrolado.

—Tranquilo, Even, no pasa nada, los niños necesitan solamente que seas firme —sonrió con dulzura—. Eso hago con Briana, ella sabe los limites de esta casa.

Even miró a la niña jugar y sonrió. Briana era preciosa, además de ser una niña muy cariñosa y dulce, en el tiempo que había estado allí, le hizo dos dibujos y le habló sobre su día en el jardín, el poco tiempo en la casa de Sonja lo había hecho sentir como una vida familia que ya no recordaba desde que se separó de Isak, incluso un año después, pero ahora las cosas estaban frías y agresivas, Even no sabía que hacer, tal vez todo era su culpa.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre y olvidarlo todo —se tiró su cabellera para atrás y respiró profundamente.

—Puedes hacerlo ¿sabes? Quédate a dormir.

—No puedo, aunque quiera, le prometí a Mathias llévalo a los video juegos —Sonja torció su sonrisa y negó—. ¿Crees que lo que hago está mal?

—No dije eso.

—Pero lo dijiste con tu mirada ¿piensas que estoy siendo permisivo con Mathias? —indicó, asustado. Sonja suspiró.

—No, cariño, no creo eso. Escucha. Mathias rompe cosas, Mathias es agresivo y tú vas y lo llevas a los video juegos. Me parece que el pequeño necesita disciplina. No seas duro, pero hazle saber que tú eres el adulto y que tú mandas. Las normas y los límites son amor también —dijo la chica, Even asintió.

—Tienes razón, estoy consintiendo demasiado a Mathias y él está descontrolado.

—Tal vez deberías ser un poco más duro con él, que aprenda las normas, que aprenda que no todo es capricho y verás que pronto se portará mejor.

—¿No crees que sería muy duro? Es solo un bebé.

—No, Even, Mathias no es un bebé, ya tiene tres años y debe aprender las normas de convivencia. Briana era pequeña cuando las aprendió y será una buena mujer en el futuro. Mathias también será un gran hombre si le pones los límites adecuados.

—Sí, es verdad, no quiero que se descarrile.

—Ese es mi hombre —ella le besó la frente—. Y si necesitas más consejos, puedes llamarme, no soy lo más sabio del mundo, pero puedo aconsejarte con todo el amor que siento.

—Gracias Sonja, eres increíble —miró su celular—. Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos.

Briana abrazó a Even con amor, cosa que este agradeció y se fue inmediatamente a buscar al niño. Llegó a la casa de sus padres a eso de las cinco de la tarde y entró con las llaves, encontró a su hijo mirando la televisión con un oso de peluche en forma de conejo. Even se tiró la cabellera hacia atrás y se acercó.

—Vamos a casa Mathi, vine a buscarte.

—¡Video juegos! —exclamó alegremente, Even negó.

—No, vamos a casa.

—Pero....me dijiste....video juegos —el pequeño recordaba perfectamente que su padre le había prometido llevarlo a los video juegos, pero Even volvió a negar.

—Y tú me dijiste que te portarías bien en el jardín y nuevamente te llamaron la atención, así que nada de video juegos. Vamos, Mathias.

—Conejo —mostró el conejo en sus manos, Mathias solía hacer eso cuando su papá se enojaba con él, desviar el tema y hacer que Even sonriera, pero este respiró profundamente.

—No desvíes el tema, Mathias, eres muy listo, vamos —le tomó del bracito, pero Mathias se separó.

—¡Conejo, conejo, conejo! —saltó en su lugar mientras jugaba.

—Mathias, no me hagas enojar, aquí el que manda soy yo ¡vamos a casa! —exclamó.

—¡Co-ne-ji-to! ¡Co-ne...! —pero no terminó la frase cuando Mathias recibió una bofetada en el rostro por parte de Even. El ruido fue fuerte, pero nadie se alertó, salvo cuando el niño cayó y comenzó a llorar a viva voz. Even dio un paso hacia atrás no creyendo lo que había hecho, jamás en su vida le había levantado la mano a Mathias, jamás.

Sigrid y Jan llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la escena e ir a consolar a su nieto, ambos miraron a Even como culpable, dado que este parecía sentirlo.

—¿Qué le hiciste Even? —dijo Jan, severamente.

—Yo....yo... —Even estaba nervioso ¿qué había hecho? Había golpeado a Mathias, eso había hecho. ¡Era un ser humano horrible! ¡Un monstruo!

—¿Qué pasó, bebé? —preguntó Sigrid cuando Mathias dejó de llorar y miró con sus ojitos a su padre, este parecía asustado.

—Me caí —contestó, lo que hizo que Even se sorprendiera al saber que su hijo estaba mintiendo para no culparlo. ¿Era posible que un niño de tres años tuviera esa lucidez mental? Sigrid y Jan se relajaron al saber que Even no había lastimado al niño, sino que simplemente se cayó.

—No nos asustes así, Mathi —Sigrid dejó al pequeño en el suelo y le entregó la mochila—. Aquí tienes la mochila del jardín, ha hecho un bello dibujo para ti, Even, deberías verlo.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí —asintió y tomó la pequeña mano de su hijo—. Gracias por cuidarlo, mamá.

—De nada, pórtate bien Mathi.

Even dejó la casa de sus padres, le puso el cinturón a su hijo en la sillita del coche que usaba y se retiró a la casa. Durante todo el trayecto, el niño parecía tranquilo, pero Even no dejaba ni un segundo de lagrimear, ¿había atacado a su hijo? ¿lo había hecho? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era que le ponía un dedo encima a un bebé de tres años cuando hizo un berrinche tan estúpido que ni siquiera debería estar molesto? Sentía que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada ¿acaso estaba maníaco? No, no podía atribuirle a su manía, a su enfermedad, lo mal padre que estaba siendo con Mathias y una vez que llegaron al complejo de departamentos donde Even e Isak vivían, él giró para ver a su bebé en la parte de atrás.

—Escucha mi amor, tienes que entender que yo quiero protegerte ¿de acuerdo? Quiero cuidarte y necesito que me hagas caso, necesito que te portes bien —el pequeño lo miró—. Te amo, Mathias, lo sabes —inmediatamente salió del vehículo y sacó a su hijo de la silla de atrás para entrar a su departamento.

Preparó la cena y se sentó a comer. Aun se sentía angustiado por todo, pero intentaba poner la mejor cara que podía. Se estaba entreteniendo con el programa cuando giró para ver que su hijo no estaba comiendo absolutamente nada.

—¿No te gusta la comida que te hizo papá? —preguntó Even, el niño levantó sus ojitos llorosos para mirarlo—. ¿Qué pasa, bebé? Tienes que comer, estás demasiado delgado, incluso para tu edad y talla.

—No quero comer, no tego hambre —murmuró, Mathias sabía modular perfectamente, pero se había comido unas letras al pronunciarlas, lo cual sorprendió a Even.

—Pero bebé, debes comer, mira —tomó el tenedor—. Hice las pastas de moño que te gustan, y tiene una salsa muy deliciosa, vamos, come un poco, por papá —el pequeño negó—. Vamos, Mathias, es una orden —el pequeño continuó negando—. Abre tu boca, ahí viene el avión.

—No.

—No lo hagas más difícil, Mathias, come un poco —acercó el tenedor a la cara, pero el pequeño miró a Even.

—¡Álzame papi! —Nuevamente y como era ya común, Mathias volvió a desviar el tema principal para poder calmar a su exaltado padre, pero no funcionó:

—No hasta que no hayas comido, vamos, solo un poco, papá se esforzó tanto —pero el pequeño continuó de la misma forma—. ¡Vas a comer, quieras o no! —Even forzó con su mano la boca del niño y le metió el alimento, haciendo que el pequeño escupa y tosa por la violencia que implementó, Even se enojó y golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que casi la rompe y eso hizo que Mathias se asuste—. Vete a la cama. No hay cena entonces.

—Papi....perdón...

—¡VETE! No quiero verte ni oírte —Mathias no entendía por que su papá, su hermoso papá al que tanto amaba, se enojaba tanto con él. Intentó bajar a duras penas de la silla, era muy alta, para luego ir corriendo a su habitación.

Even se puso a llorar cuando el niño abandonó el cuarto.

—Me estoy volviendo loco.

Un porro de marihuana siempre lo relajaba. No había fumado de esto desde la escuela secundaria, necesitaba despejar su cabeza, necesitaba relajarse y volver a ser el padre amoroso que quería ser para Mathias. Pero todo se desmoronó cuando se acostó con Isak, cuando se sintió tan miserable de haber engañado a una mujer que parecía amarlo, todo se descontroló tan fuerte que no podía más. Llamó por teléfono a Sonja, necesitaba consuelo.

—Le di a mi hijo un golpe —susurró al teléfono—. Isak jamás me lo perdonará, puede que no me deje ver a Mathias hasta que cumpla los cuarenta o algo así. Yo tampoco puedo ver a Mathias a los ojos nuevamente después de lo que hice.

—_No tienes que culparte tanto, Even_ —musito—. _Tal vez no fue lo mejor que hiciste, pero puedes arreglarlo. _

—No, no creo que pueda Sonja, es decir ¡le pegué! A mi propio hijo, le he pegado. Jamás en mi vida pensé que sería capaz de esta mierda y lo hice, me siento tan solo, me siento incomprendido, siento que mi relación con Isak se fue a la mierda y mi relación con mi hijo también se fue a la mierda.

—_¿Quieres venir a casa a pasar la noche? _—preguntó ella—. _Mi sofá no es del todo cómodo, pero seguro estará bien. Con Briana horneamos galletas._

—Hace tiempo que no horneo galletas con Mathias —murmuró y giró para ver la puerta del cuarto de su hijo—. Voy en media hora.

—_De acuerdo, te espero, te amo._

—Yo también —Even colgó el teléfono.

Even apagó el cigarro, fue al cuarto de Mathias donde arropo al niño, tomó a su perro con la otra mano y a ambos los llevó al departamento de abajo. Tocó la puerta, Isak debe estar durmiendo ahora, pero se sorprendió cuando le abrió enseguida. Dejó al niño con Isak y se llevó al perrito con él sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

—¿Even? —fue lo único que escuchó de Isak antes de abandonar el complejo de departamentos.

Llegó a casa de Sonja y la abrazó, lloró mientras le contó todo lo que había pasado, cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres y el niño se encaprichó, luego cuando no quiso comer, se durmió llorando en los brazos de la joven mujer, que le dijo a Even que tal vez necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para poder adaptarse.

Cuando Mathias se levantó al día siguiente y vio que no estaba en casa de su padre, corrió hasta la cocina donde Isak estaba haciendo el desayuno.

—¿Y Papá?

—No lo sé, solo te dejó aquí y se fue —dijo Isak. Mathias bajó la cabeza.

Sabía implícitamente que Even lo había abandonado, como había dicho Briana.


	3. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even e Isak van a la reunión con los directivos del jardin de Mathias. La relación de Mathias y Even vuelve a ser buena. Isak le informa a Even que serán padres por segunda vez.

El lunes llegó tan rápidamente que Isak apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer algo. Le había dicho a Jonas por teléfono que tendría una cita con los directivos en el jardín de infantes donde iba Mathias, pero como el pequeño se encontraba algo deprimido porque su papá lo había dejado en casa de Isak a pesar que iban a pasar todo el día con él, prefirió que el lunes se quedara en la casa y Jonas se ofreció a cuidarlo. Durante la tarde Eskild relevaría a Jonas y lo cuidaría hasta que Isak llegara de su trabajo.   
Le había pedido a Sana que tome notas de su primera clase y se excuse con su docente, todos sabían que Isak tenía un niño pequeño, por lo cual muchos profesores le perdonaban cuando llegaba tarde a las clases, era el único del salón que tenía un hijo y encima con su embarazo las cosas se estaban poniendo mucho más complicadas. Había vomitado durante toda la noche, cosa que hizo que Mathias se levantara en un par de ocasiones para verificar que su papi estaba bien —Isak siempre se sorprendía con lo maduro que podía ser su pequeño hijo—. Ahora son las ocho de la mañana y caminaba hacia el jardín con la mirada gacha. Había estado pensando en la posibilidad de no decirle nada a Even, últimamente estaba nervioso y no quería ponerlo aun más, estaba comenzando una relación y aunque a Isak no le gustaba ver a Even con otra persona, tenía que ser una buena ex pareja y tratar de sonreír cada vez que el hombre de su vida hablaba de esa chica con tanta devoción, ella no tenía la culpa que Isak siguiera tan horriblemente enamorado.

Quiso poner los puntos cuando se separó de Even, quiso separarse para así poder empezar una vida plena los dos por su parte, pero no pudo, Isak era un idiota y lo sabía, tener una buena relación con su ex nunca sería buena opción, porque en su caso, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y el fuego que hubo fue tanto que lo ahogaba contantemente, por lo cual, las cenizas eran ya una montaña en su cuerpo, una montaña de sentimientos.

Los niños estaban ingresando e Isak se quedó en la puerta esperando a que la directora le diera paso, se puso a pensar que probablemente Even no iría, estaba bastante angustiado la última vez que lo vio, pero no quería llamarlo para decirle si iba a participar de la reunión, no ahora. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente, giró la cabeza y vio a una pareja con una niña tomando las manos de cada uno: la madre era rubia, alta y bonita, de cabello corto y hermoso cuerpo, se veía muy feliz caminando al lado del muchacho que la acompañaba; la pequeña también era hermosa, de cabello largo y vestido rosa, con unas trenzas en su cabello liso y suelto, traía sandalias color blanca y una mochila de Barbie. Por último, los ojos de Isak se enfocaron en el muchacho, un hombre monstruosamente alto, cabello hacia atrás y un par de ojeras, estaba forzando una sonrisa mientras caminaba, traía la misma ropa que Isak había visto la última vez.

—Even —susurró Isak desde lejos, el joven sintió que alguien lo miraba y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Isak, se paralizó unos segundos, pero luego volvió a avanzar.

—Isak —soltó una vez que estuvo a su lado y también dejó la mano de la pequeña.

—Hola —saludó la joven, Isak giró para mirarla, ella se veía tan bella y jovial, que comprendía por que Even estaba saliendo con la chica—. Soy Sonja, mucho gusto.

—Isak —saludó, ella asintió.

—Even me ha contado tanto de ti —inició la conversación—. Me alegro que tengan una buena relación, por el niño, claro.

—Ehm, gracias Sonja, también me alegra que estés con Even y lo hagas felices, él se lo merece —susurró, la tensión había aumentado un poco, pero la frase de Isak logró calmarla.

—Hola, soy Briana —dijo la niña con encanto natural, Isak arqueó la ceja y la miró, no parecía una mala niña, pero Mathias le había contado que la pequeña es mala, por lo tanto fingió una sonrisa que la niña supo captar.

—Hola, Briana —susurró, no dejaría que la niña lo comprara como estaba haciendo con Even.

—Bueno, dejo a Briana y me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos a la noche —Sonja se inclinó para besar la boca de Even mientras Isak miraba para otro lado, este no hizo ningún gesto, solo se quedó allí y esperó a que Sonja se vaya y la pequeña entre.

—¿Entramos?

—Sí.

La directora sentó a Isak y Even frente a ella en el escritorio, traía varios papeles a su lado y una mirada no muy agradable. El menor de ambos padres tragó de su propia saliva antes que la mujer empezara a hablar sobre las normas de convivencia del jardín, la conducta y la socialización. Mathias nunca fue bueno socializando con otros niños, ni siquiera con los hijos de conocidos o incluso con su primo —hijo de Lea, hermana de Isak—, pero eso era debido a que Mathias era muy pequeño a comparación de esos niños, su primo tenía seis años y Mathias apenas tres, por lo tanto los juegos eran bastante diferentes.

—Necesita disciplina, todo niño la necesita. Es normal que los niños de tres años rompan sus juguetes, pero Mathias los destruye, se pone furioso y lanza cosas al suelo, estábamos pensando que tal vez debería tener una interconsulta con psiquiatría.

—¿Psiquiatría? —preguntó Isak, conmocionado—. Pero apenas tiene tres años, es tan pequeño.

—Pero tiene antecedentes familiar, su padre es bipolar —comunicó como si ellos no lo supieran y miró a Even, Isak pudo notar las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Even y se preguntó si estaba maníaco.

—Pero él no manifestó ninguna... —indicó Isak, es interrumpido.

—¿Dónde está ahora, señor Valtersen? —preguntó la señora, Isak arqueó la ceja—. Su hijo ¿dónde está ahora?

—En mi casa, anda algo deprimido —comentó, la mujer sonrió tratando de mostrar su punto—. Pero no creo que sea una depresión como la de la bipolaridad, señora directora. Él tuvo un problema nada más y está algo triste, conozco la bipolaridad, conviví con Even durante cuatro años, sé a que me enfrento.

—¿Puedo saber que pasó? —cuestionó la mujer, Isak se pone menos receptivo pero Even lo miró, tratando de entender que ocurría con Mathias.

—Su pa-.....Even dejó a Mathias en casa cuando dijo que pasaría todo el fin de semana con él y se fue, entonces Mathias se sintió abandonado —los ojos de Even se abrieron aun más y se sintió culpable por la depresión de su hijo—. Mathias es un niño muy inteligente, pero también es emocional y no entendía con palabras que su papá tal vez no estaba bien.

—Yo solo digo que necesitan hacer una consulta, tal vez no sea nada, pero lo mejor es estar preparados.

Y dicho esto, Isak y Even se retiraron. Quedaron unos segundos allí parados fuera del jardín, ambos estaban cansados y tristes, no recordaban la última vez que se habían reído y la habían pasado bien juntos, después de todo, eran amigos, hermanos —que durmieron juntos y tenían un hijo— pero su relación siempre fue cordial. Even estaba cansado de la tensión, estaba cansado de estar siempre así, no sabía en que punto las cosas habían cambiado, pero necesitaba relajarse.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —preguntó Even, Isak sonrió de costado y le acomodó a Even unos mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Creo que necesitas dormir más que un café —musitó, Even sintió las manos pequeñas de Isak acomodándole la ropa como solía hacerlo cuando Even tenía que salir luego de una recaída, los dulces toques de Isak eran todo lo que Even necesitaba en este momento de tristeza y cerrando los ojos, se perdió un poco en ellos.

—Tal vez sí —musitó—. Iré por Tommy a casa de Sonja y lo dejaré en casa de mis padres, creo que no me siento suficientemente capaz de cuidar a mi propia mascota.

—Entiendo —masculló Isak—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, Isak. Siempre puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras —Even intentó sonreír, pero Isak sabía que era más por amabilidad que porque sintiera ganas de sonreír.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a Mathias? Tenía que pasar la noche contigo ¿acaso tuviste un episodio? —cuestionó preocupado, Even inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro.

—No, bueno no sé, sentí que no podía hacerme cargo de él ese día, lamento si eché a perder tus planes —masculló bajando la mirada, Isak acarició suavemente el brazo de Even.

—Nunca pienses en eso, Even, está bien, las cosas no han sido buenas entre nosotros últimamente, pero aun te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, no te cierres a mi por favor —indicó y pasó sus dedos entre la cabellera espesa de Even—. Si necesitas hablar o cualquier otra cosa, por favor, ven conmigo, nos hemos contado todo siempre.

—Lo sé —esta vez la sonrisa fue genuina por los brillos en los ojos de Even—. ¿Cómo está Mathias?

—Ahora voy a casa a buscar mis cosas y le echaré un ojo, como no lo traje al jardín necesitaré que alguien lo cuide, le pedí a Eskild que viniera durante la tarde.

—Puedo llevármelo un rato durante la tarde sino te molesta, tengo unas cosas que hacer en la empresa pero tengo la tarde libre.

—Me parece genial, bah, si quieres y puedes.

—Quiero, puedo y deseo —masculló suspirando suavemente, Isak le sonrió y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Even para abrazarlo. Even colocó su mentón encima de los rizos de Isak, a pesar que ambos eran altos, Even le llevaba al menos media cabeza.

—Cuídate por favor, Even.

—Tú también, Isak.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando se hizo las cuatro de la tarde Eskild estaba aun esperando a Isak mientras cuidaba al pequeño Mathias. El niño seguía allí sentado, sin hacer nada, mirando sus dibujitos animados, abrazado a su destripado peluche que Isak había intentado coser. El ruido de la llave en la cerradura alertó a Eskild, el cual levantó la cabeza para ver ingresar a Even con un regalo en sus manos. El amigo de Isak y gran gurú en la vida sexual y romántica entre Even e Isak, se levantó para saludar a su amigo y este lo hizo con el mismo afecto.

—Mira quien vino, Mathi, es papá —comentó Eskild, el pequeño giró su cabeza y la levantó para ver a su enorme padre a su lado, cargando un paquete.

—Mira lo que te traje bebé, es un juego —comentó inclinándose ligeramente para extenderle el paquete, dado que el niño aun estaba sentado en la alfombra blanca del departamento de Isak. El pequeño se acomodó la ropa, se levantó con ayuda de sus manitas y tomó el paquete que le extendió su papá, mirándolo constantemente y luego movió su vista a su padre—. Es el video juego que tanto te gusta.

Even creyó que de esa forma se acercaría más a su hijo, los hermosos ojos celestes del bebé —que había heredado de él— se focalizaron en Even durante unos minutos, este sonrió para demostrar a su hijo que todo estaba bien, que él ya no estaba loco como días antes, pero entonces la reacción del pequeño lo sorprendió. Mathias arrojó el paquete a un lado y abrazó las piernas de Even con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Papi, no volveré a portarme mal.....lo juro... —dijo sollozando, Eskild sonrió tristemente mientras Even no dejó de lagrimear, el pequeño derrochaba lágrimas, mocos y hipeaba—. Me comeré todoo, papi. Pedooooon, soy bebé malo....

—No, mi amor, jamás serás un bebé malo, eres mi niño, mi príncipe, mi bebé, mi mundo —comentó Even agachándose para abrazar al pequeño—. No lo dudes, eres el hombre de mi vida y siempre lo serás Mathias....te amo, te amo hijo —lo besó, besó todo su rostro y lo abrazó, no queriendo soltarlo—. Soy un padre horrible, Mathias, soy un horrible, horrible padre.

—No digas eso, Even —comentó Eskild—. No eres un padre horrible.

—Lo soy, sé que lo soy —levantó al pequeño con sus brazos y lo abrazó suavemente, al fin después del fin de semana horrible que tuvo, pensando todo el tiempo en Isak y su hijo, tenía al bebé en sus manos.

—¿Isak sabe que te lo llevas? —preguntó Eskild cuando Even tomó una chaqueta para el niño y algunos juguetes.

—Sí, lo hablamos en la puerta del jardín durante la mañana, lo traeré después de darle de cenar.

—Bien, entonces me voy —Eskild saludó a Even y ambos se retiraron de la casa.

Durante lo que quedaba de la tarde, Even llevó a Mathias a los video juegos como lo había prometido, luego un rato al parque y terminaron en la casa cocinando juntos. Habían horneado un pastel y hecho la cena con carne y patatas como le gustaba a su hijo, ahora ambos estaban en la cama descansando, Mathias encima del pecho de Even adormilado mientras el mayor cambiaba de canales de la tele de su cuarto con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello al pequeño.

—La última vez que te tuve en el pecho tenías dos años —comentó Even y con su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hijo, quien intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos—. Eras pequeño e Isak estaba tratando de terminar uno de tus proyectos. Entonces me pediste venir a ver los dibujitos y te quedaste dormido antes que empezaran tus caricaturas favoritas.

—Papi.... —susurró suavemente, cerrando sus ojitos—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak también tenía las llaves del departamento de Even solamente por una eventualidad. Even es bipolar, por lo cual si Isak viera que algo extraño pasaba, él podría entrar a la casa y comprobar si Even se encontraba bien. Hasta el momento, Isak nunca había ido a casa de Even sin ser invitado, pero cuando eran las nueve de la noche y su hijo aun no llegaba a casa, preocupó al joven y se fue al departamento de arriba para verificar que todo esté bien. Entró a la casa en penumbras, estaba todo apagado, caminó hasta el cuarto destinado a Mathias y lo abrió lentamente para verlo completamente ordenado y sin rastros de su hijo, entonces giró la cabeza para fijar su mirada en la puerta del cuarto de Even, levemente entornada. La empujó muy suave sin hacer mucho ruido y lo encontró, la imagen más hermosa del mundo. Even estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta, encima de su pecho largo estaba extendido su hijo, también durmiendo casi de la misma forma que su padre, salvo que boca abajo.

Isak siempre pensó que si no fuera porque nació de él, Mathias no sería su hijo, sino enteramente de Even. Había heredado el carácter dulce de su padre, su cabello rubio —aunque el pequeño tenía las puntas rizadas como él—, ojos celestes y grandes y labios semi gruesos. Era simplemente un calco el uno del otro.  
Se acercó lentamente y movió a Even para despertarlo, el cual abrió sus ojos.

—¿Hm? ¿Isak? —murmuró y giró sus ojos para ver el despertador, eran las nueve—. Mierda, me quedé dormido.

—Lo supuse —indicó y señaló al bebé—. Supongo que Mathias quedó exhausto.

—Papi.... —susurró el niño adormilado, comenzando a despertarse. Even lo levantó con sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña pesa y lo alzó a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, aun acostado.

—¡Buenas noches bebé! Haz dormido mucho, espero que sigas teniendo sueño porque papi te viene a llevar a casa.

—¿Hm? —el niño miró a Isak que estaba al lado de la cama—. ¡Papi!

—Vine a buscarte, mi vida...

—Oh, pero no será tan fácil —comentó con una sonrisa Even y se levantó, llevándose a Mathias con él—. Tendrás que sacarme a mi bebé.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio Even? —dijo riendo, Even entonces se echó a correr e Isak lo siguió—. ¡Devuélveme a mi bebé, maldito monstruo! —continuó con el juego.

—No, no, no, el bebé es mío —dijo, a lo que Mathias fingía estar en peligro.

—¡Papi ayúdame, monsto grande me quiere comer!

—Sí, te comeré, te comeré a besos —Even comenzó a besar la carita de su hijo, el cual se quejaba.

—Papi, me pica tu barba —comentó riéndose mientras Even lo volvía a llevar a la habitación para arrojarse ambos en la cama.

—Eres un mentiroso, ni siquiera tengo bello en la cara —continuó con su estampida de besos hasta que Isak se le arrojó encima y lo tomó por detrás.

—Te atrapé, gané.

—¿Crees que hay reglas aquí?

—¡Sí! —ambos se rieron mientras caían a la cama, Even sonrió y abrazó con un brazo a su hijo y con el otro a Isak—. Tenemos que ir a casa a dormir.... —susurró, aunque no tenía intención de irse.

—Lo sé, déjame besarlo de nuevo —comentó Even y fue directo a atacar a su hijo.

—¡NOOOO, NO MAS BESO! —intentó con sus piecitos alejar a Even pero este lo tomó por allí y lo bajó.

—No vas a huir de los besos de papá —masculló y le dio otro beso, a lo que Mathias se relajó.

—Te amo, papá.

—Yo también te amo, Mathi —susurró.

Isak entonces dejó la casa junto a Mathias minutos más tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—_No quiero ser el tipo de mujer que es agresiva y odia a la ex pareja de su novio actual_ —dice Sonja del otro lado del teléfono—. _Pero cada vez que quiero que vengas a casa para pasar la tarde conmigo y Briana, simplemente dices que tu ex te pide un favor o que tu ex necesita ayuda con algo. Pareces más la mamá de tu ex que su ex pareja._

Ella tenía razón, últimamente había querido tener una mejor relación con Isak, por lo tanto estaba más presente en su vida, lo cual ocasionaba que dejara de lado a Sonja constantemente. Esa tarde Sonja lo llamó para ir al parque a llevar a Briana, pero Even tenía planes con Isak, por lo que tuvo que rechazar.

—Lo sé, lo siento, te compensaré —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—_De acuerdo, nos vemos otro día._

—Nos vemos —Even colgó.

Even entonces bajo al departamento de Isak, en realidad necesitaba que Even lo ayudara a correr un par de muebles, la limpieza de la casa era algo que a Isak lo obsesionaba y dado que había terminado de cursar definitivamente, tenía las tardes libres para comenzar a limpiar —porque durante las mañanas ahora trabajaba en la farmacia—. Even había notado que Isak evitaba hacer fuerza o ese tipo de cosas, además que últimamente estaba más cansado y un poco más gordo. Even no quiso decir nada, no estaba en el juzgar el estado físico de Isak, pero le preocupaba su salud, el chico no era una persona que no estaba en forma o que no comía saludable.  
Cuando Even tiró un poco más del mueble, terminó el trabajo. Isak fue a la cocina a hacerle un té y Even se sentó en el sillón.

—Fue un trabajo duro —murmuró cuando Isak llegó al living—. Oye Isak, hay algo que quiero comentarte.

—Claro, yo también hay algo que quiero comentarte —dijo sentándose al frente de Even.

—Tú primero.

—No, tú primero.

—Bien —suspiró—. Es sobre, bueno, es sobre mi relación con Sonja —Isak hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Sé que no debería hablar de mi actuar pareja con mi ex, pero siento que deberíamos, no sé, poner días especiales para ayudarte, que solo me llames por urgencias y ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, disculpa ¿interrumpí un momento?

—No, no, no, nada de eso, es solo para mantener mi vida acomodada, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó con Mathias sabes, es todo tan confuso, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar.

—Even...

—Y no quiero pensar que las cosas pueden salirse de control otra vez, me gusta Sonja y es lindo estar con ella, aunque a veces me siento presionado y las cosas parecen ir demasiado rápido, debo apretar el freno...

—Even... —volvió a decir.

—Y bueno siento que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, no es muy sano para una ex pareja, sobre todo cuando uno quiere empezar una nueva relación y...

—Estoy esperando otro bebé —soltó Isak.

—Y entonces yo..... —Even se detuvo en su discurso y giró para ver a Isak mirándolo muy seriamente—. ¿Qué?

—Lamento decírtelo así, pero pensé que necesitabas saberlo.

—¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó Even, no quería saber la respuesta, pensar que Isak tendría un hijo de otro hombre simplemente lo estaba matando.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —negó con la cabeza, eso confundió más a Even.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, Isak puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró—. ¿Es del espíritu santo?

—¡No, idiota! Es tuyo, bueno, es nuestro —mordió su labio inferior—. Es de 'esa noche' ¿sabes? Cuando te ascendieron y nosotros, bueno, no nos cuidamos y pasó.

—¿Pasó? —Even exhaló profundamente _¿iba a tener otro bebé?_

—¿Qué piensas sobre esto? —preguntó Isak, dudoso, Even negó con la cabeza—. ¿Crees que deba abortar o....?

—¿Tú quieres abortar? —preguntó Even, inmediatamente Isak negó.

—No, no, es un hijo tuyo, Even. Cuando nos pusimos en pareja, incluso cuando quedé embarazado de Mathias, siempre te he dicho que ningún hijo tuyo iba a ser abortado por mí, porque cada hijo que tendríamos sería siempre con amor.

—Pero nosotros no... —no continuó, Isak se levantó y se sentó a su lado—. Isak.

—¿Crees que podremos enfrentar esto? Estando separados, con un nuevo bebé —trató de sonar suave, Even tembló.

—Siempre podemos, Isak, siempre....

—Siempre.

—Otro Bech Næsheim en este mundo —la cara de Even se iluminó, Isak también sintió eso y tomó la mano de Even para apoyarla en su vientre.

—Otro Bech Næsheim en este mundo —soltó, Even envolvió a su ex pareja entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada centímetro del vientre abultado de Isak en su propio vientre. Apenas recordaba cuando Isak estaba embarazado de Mathias, fue hace tres años y medio atrás, ese vientre abultado, esa sonrisa, esos pies hinchados, Even se había enamorado de todo eso y aunque Isak le juró que ese sería su primer y último hijo después de parir, Even quería tener más y convencía a Isak de hacerlo de nuevo—. Al final ganaste, tendremos dos.

—Bueno, nunca tuve hermanos y quería que Mathias experimentara eso, aunque no fue conscientemente.

—No lo fue.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres un masaje de pies?

—Estoy bien, Even, he estado en este sitio antes así que sé lo que vendrá, a los diecinueve no estaba preparado, pero ahora me siento mejor, más listo, tengo un trabajo estable, una casa, tengo una carrera terminada, así que no te preocupes por nada de esto —abrazó nuevamente a Even quien parecía feliz.

—¿Puedo avisarle a mis padres?

—Puedes.

Even se levantó y tomó su teléfono, marcó a su mamá de la lista de contactos y esperó. Sigrid se encontraba ahora en su casa con Jan, ambos cuidaban de Mathias mientras Isak limpiaba la casa. El teléfono timbró unas dos o tres veces antes que Sigrid atendiera.

—¿Hola, Even? —la mujer había visto el nombre en la pantalla, por lo tanto no hizo esperar a su hijo.

—Mamá ¿está papá allí?

—Sí, estamos con Mathi ¿pasa algo, cariño?

—Pon el alta voz —la mujer miró dudosa pero lo hizo, Jan se acercó con Mathias al celular—. ¿Están ahí?

—Si hijo, te escuchamos fuerte y claro —comentó Jan.

—Mamá, papá —Even hizo una pausa para mirar a Isak que sonreía—. Voy a ser padre —el silencio del otro lado fue prolongado.

—¿No es algo pronto para tener un hijo con esa mujer? —Sigrid sabía que Even estaba intentando formar una pareja con una chica, Even negó, pero se dio cuenta que estaba al teléfono.

—No, no, no mamá —indicó Even—. Isak, Isak es quien está esperando un bebé mío.

—¿Isak? —tanto Sigrid como Jan se sorprendieron—. ¿Ustedes volvieron? Estoy tan feliz por ti, cariño.

—Bueno, no volvimos realmente, pero estamos teniendo al segundo hijo así que será bastante complicado a partir de ahora. Mathias tendrá un hermanito con quien jugar.

—Me alegro eso, era lo que querías —dijo Jan sonriendo—. ¿Escuchaste Mathi? Tendrás un hermano.

—¡Hemano!

—Me alegro tanto por ti, pero ¿qué pasará con Sonja, cariño? —dijo Sigrid, Even suspiró.

—Bueno, tal vez debemos tomarnos un tiempo con Sonja, Isak me va a necesitar ahora y no quiero empezar una relación pensando siempre en si Isak está bien o está mal, si está comiendo o ese tipo de cosas —murmuró, intentando pensar.

—Lo mejor es que le digas a esa chica, Even, no es fácil saber que tu novio dejó embarazado a su ex por segunda vez, así que se cauteloso.

—Lo seré, papá.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué? —Sonja estaba sentada frente a Even en un café, este parecía encogido en su silla mientras le hablaba a Sonja—. ¿Cómo que tu ex tendrá un segundo hijo tuyo?

—Simplemente pasó, Sonja, lo siento —ella bufó, apretó fuertemente los puños y suspiró nuevamente.

—¿Y entonces...?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Te alejarás de mi? ¿Te irás? ¿Eso pasa? —preguntó angustiada—. ¿Me trajiste a este lindo café para decirme que me puedo ir a la mierda porque follaste con tu ex estando conmigo?

—N-...bueno no estábamos juntos técnicamente. No soy infiel, Sonja.

—Díselo a tu ex embarazado de ti —indicó la chica, miró para todos lados—. Soy la cornuda ¿verdad? Siempre soy la cornuda.

—No digas eso, Sonja.

—¡Pero lo soy! Primero mi ex marido y ahora tú, ¿eso es lo que pasa? Todos son mejores que yo. Te respeté, Even, te respeté y me hiciste esto. No puedo creerlo ¡tu ex embarazado!

—Lo siento, Sonja, no fue algo planeado, simplemente pasó.

—¿Me vas a decir que accidentalmente tu ex cayó encima de tu polla? —Even bajó la mirada—. Lo suponía, no puedo creerlo... ¿sabes? Necesito pensar con respecto a esto. No me llames.

—Sonja...

—Aléjate de mí —gruñó ella y se levantó, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y se retiró.

_¿Otra vez, Sonja? De todos los hombres que te has cruzado justo vienes eligiendo a aquel que sigue colado con su ex, no solamente está obsesionado a tal punto que simplemente te deja de lado por ello, sino que también lo ha dejado embarazado por segunda vez. ¿Qué tanta mala suerte puedes tener, Sonja, para tener DOS parejas en tu vida y que las DOS te sean infieles de este modo?_

Sonja lloró por días, no comprendía que había de malo en ella. Era una buena mujer, trabajadora, fuerte e independiente, era amable, tenía una hija preciosa, era buena con otros niños, incluso había sido amable con Mathias a pesar que no tenía que serlo porque ni siquiera era su hijo. Pero ahí va, Even, el chico sexy que amaba, ahora estaba tan obsesionado con su ex y ahora que estaba embarazado ese niñato, ella pasaba a un segundo lugar o incluso tercero. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba en el top diez de personas importantes para Even.

No se perdonaría nunca aquello, golpeó la puerta del departamento y quedó allí, mirando el número colgado y esperando a que le abran.

—¡Ya va! —dijo una suave voz, Sonja se paró mejor y observó como un chico rubio abrió la puerta y la observó arqueando la ceja—. Ehm, este no es el departamento de Even.

—Lo sé, no vine por Even —comentó ella—. ¿Puedo pasar? —cuestionó, Isak asintió con la cabeza y la hizo pasar.

La casa estaba bien arreglada, había fotos de Isak, Even y Mathias por todos lados, parecía casi una casa de una familia convencional. Sonja vio que el niño no estaba en el departamento y preguntó:

—¿Mathias?

—Está durmiendo en la habitación ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Isak sin comprender, ella respiró profundamente tratando de evitar llorar.

—Escucha, no tengo nada contra ti ¿sabes? En serio, pero no puedo soportarlo más, no puedo soportarlo. Even es mi hombre ¿sabes? ¡es mío! Y tú eres su ex.

—Yo... —Sonja volvió a interrumpir.

—Estaba bien con eso, que ustedes sean amigos siempre es genial, ojala mi ex fuera así conmigo, pero cuando Even comenzó a tener ojos para ti todo el tiempo, sin siquiera importarle lo que a mí me pudiera pasar, me está comenzando a molestar.

—Ehm, escucha, yo no quiero meterme en....

—¡Pero lo haces! —gritó Sonja llorando—. ¡LO HACES, LO HACES! Ya perdí a un hombre, ya perdí al padre de mi hija por una puta sin remedio que destrozó mi vida. No quiero perder a Even —Isak estaba a punto de hablar pero ella no dejaba de gritar—. NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A ÉL, NO QUIERO VERTE EN MI CAMINO, ERES SOLO UNA ZORRA QUE ME QUITÓ LO MIO, QUE ME QUITA A MI NOVIO.

—Escucha Sonja, lo que pasó fue....

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! Tal vez ni siquiera estas embarazado, solo lo inventaste para que Even cayera redondo a ti ¿no? Eres como esa puta, eres igual a ella, todos son iguales a ella —desgarraba su garganta cada vez que gritaba o soltaba un alarido, Isak sabía, esta chica estaba loca o muy lastimada, intentó consolarla, pero ella simplemente lo empujó.

Isak perdió el equilibrio y su cadera chocó contra la mesa detrás de él, causándole un golpe fuerte. Sonja se va para atrás cuando nota que los pantalones de Isak comienzan a enrojecerse.

—Yo...yo no.... —Sonja tartamudeó y salió corriendo de la casa.

—¡SONJA, AYUDAME! —gritó Isak, pero ella estaba asustada y salió corriendo, el dolor agudo que sintió Isak estaba atormentándolo, los gritos hicieron que Mathias se levantara de la cama con miedo y fuera con su papá.

—Papi...

—Mathias, por favor, llama a tu papá, por favor Mathias o a los vecinos a quien sea —el pequeño afirmó y salió de la casa para golpear al vecino de enfrente la puerta, el anciano salió y cuando Mathias le comentó lo que pasó fue a buscar a Even al departamento de arriba.

Even llegó a la casa, vio a Isak tirado con algo de sangre en sus pantalones y simplemente estalló. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su auto para luego ir directamente al hospital, Isak no dejaba de llorar pensando que había perdido a su bebé, pero minutos después el médico lo tranquilizó.

—No fue nada, te hiciste una lastimadura y por eso manchaste los pantalones, tu bebé está cien por ciento a salvo —comentó el viejo hombre, Even e Isak se relajaron.

—¿Qué pasó, Isak? ¡Dime! —el chico miró a Even, no podía decirle que fue Sonja, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar esto, si Sonja le había hecho eso, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

—Perdí el equilibrio y me caí, es todo —susurró, Mathias, que había escuchado los gritos, miró a Isak, este negó con la cabeza y Mathias guardó silencio—. No fue nada.

—No me asustes así, bebé —Even abrazó a Isak con amor, con todo el amor que Isak necesitaba. Tal vez esto no era lo mejor, pero Even no merecía que le arruinen la única relación que había tenido luego de un año.

—No lo haré —musitó Isak cerrando suavemente los ojos, sabiendo que su bebé estaba bien.

¿Pero cuanto podrá soportar?


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las mascaras se caen y el amor nunca se fue.

—Creo, sinceramente, que debes decirle a Even lo que ocurrió con Sonja —musitó Jonas frunciendo el ceño, Isak negó con la cabeza un par de veces y miró a Mahdi y Magnus junto a su amigo de cabello rizado, asintiendo en confirmación.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! Tenemos una vida tranquila ahora y él es feliz con ella, no puedo arruinar su vida nuevamente.

—¿Cuándo le has arruinado su vida, Isak? —preguntó Magnus. El joven bajó la cabeza y giró hacia donde Mathias estaba jugando con sus muñecos, luego volvió a ver a sus amigos—. No hiciste nada que Even no quiso hacer en su momento, incluso si me dices que le arruinaste la vida, no sé, por separarte o tener un hijo con él o tener otro hijo con él, son cosas que ambos decidieron afrontar.

—Lo sé —susurró Isak, relamió sus labios—. Pero ahora las cosas están muy bien entre nosotros, con Mathias, con todo ¿qué pasa si le digo que Sonja me hizo eso? ¿Qué ocurriría? Seguramente se pondría muy mal.

—Creo que le diría a la mujer sus verdades —respondió Mahdi.

—¿Y qué sabes de ella? —otra vez tomó la palabra Jonas, Isak lo miró durante unos segundos y bajó la cabeza—. ¿Está arrepentida o mostró algo de culpa por lo que hizo?

—Even y yo no hablamos de Sonja cuando estamos juntos, Jonas —susurró y suspiró pesadamente—. No sé nada de lo que pasa en su relación.

—Mira, los niños no son tontos, si Mathias no le gusta estar con ella y con su aterradora hija, entonces lo mejor es que no estén. Mathias es un niño listo, a decir verdad es el niño de tres años más inteligente que he conocido y trabajé en un jardín de infantes durante la secundaria —indicó Magnus, Jonas también asintió—. Lo mejor es separarlo de ella.

—Ya separé a Even de una novia una vez, no quiero separarlo de otra.

—Bueno, esa chica no era buena para Even ¿Ellie verdad? Además, no es como tú rompiendo hogares, simplemente él te besó y quiso estar contigo, por lo cual lo mejor era terminar con esa chica —indicó Mahdi, como siempre, poniendo un poco de sabiduría a la conversación.

—Tiene razón Mahdi, no eres un rompe hogares, a lo sumo, los hogares se rompen por culpa de los que lo construyen. Por ejemplo, tu separación de Even hace un año y medio.

—Bueno, sí, decidimos separarnos porque peleábamos mucho, no porque dejáramos de querernos.

—Se toleraron durante cuatro años, algo cambió en ese entonces ¿verdad? —dice Magnus, Isak sonrió de costado.

—No nos poníamos de acuerdo, aunque pensándolo bien, cuando decidimos separarnos y vi la parte de Even totalmente vacía, sin sus dibujos pegados en la pared o sin su ropa al lado de la mía, cuando vi que ya no estaba su computadora con la que trabajaba en el living o su chaqueta de mezclilla colgada en la percha, yo simplemente me puse triste y pensé que estaba dejando ir al amor de mi vida —mordió su labio inferior—. Cuando noté que todo había desaparecido, todo su rastro, su aroma, su esencia, de mi casa... me sentí muy solo.

—Es porque aun lo amas, Isak —indicó Jonas—. No es fácil borrar un amor tan fuerte, han estado seis años juntos, cuatro años conviviendo, tienen dos hijos, no es fácil para ustedes porque aun se aman.

—No lo sé ¿crees que me ame? —preguntó Isak un tanto sonrojado.

—Nadie corre por el mundo para ir a ver a un ex, nadie se queda horas y días en un hospital por un ex.

—Tengo a su bebé, es obvio que... —pero no terminó, Magnus lo interrumpe.

—De acuerdo, estas en estado, pero ¿y cuando no lo estabas? ¿o cuando él no lo sabía? Even siguió siendo amoroso y dulce contigo todos estos años, todo este tiempo sin que sean pareja. Even te ama y tú amas a Even, no es tan difícil de entender.

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué te niegas tanto, Isak? —preguntó Mahdi.

—No es que me niego, es simplemente que no quiero que Even deje de tener su vida por mí, ha estado un año soltero encargándose de mi cuando ha podido disfrutar su soltería.

—Even nunca fue de esos que se separan y andan instalándose tinder, Isak, tú lo sabes —comentó Jonas, Isak asintió.

—Pero estuvo un año detrás de mí y Mathias.

—¡Por qué él quería hacerlo! —volvió a repetir Jonas—. Isak, ¿qué tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta que Even te ama? ¿Qué debe hacer Even para que dejes de autolamentarte por él y aceptes que separarse fue el peor error que cometieron?

—Jo-Jonas...

—Si no eres capaz de ver los ojos de Even y notar el amor infinito que sientes por ti, entonces debes ir a revisarte la vista, cada vez que te mira se derrite por ti y tú por él. Durante el año que estuvieron separados antes que apareciera esta mujer, parecían pareja que vivían separados, no una pareja que se separó, eso no es lo mismo ¿entiendes? —Jonas era bastante serio, por lo que Isak no podía refutar su argumento.

—Tienes que decirle a Even que aun lo sigues amando —indicó Magnus, Mahdi y Jonas asintieron.

—¿Creen que me dirá que él también?

—Definitivamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Últimamente Sonja y Even discutían todo el tiempo. En cierta forma, ella tenía la razón y Even lo sabía, ha estado tan pendiente de Isak que ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar en ella, pero desde que volvieron a tener esa buena relación que solían tener, cada día notaba menos atractiva a Sonja —no porque no fuera una belleza, sino porque su personalidad ya no le satisfacía y a su vez ella también notaba lo mismo—. No le gustaba ser agresivo con sus parejas, odiaba pelear, incluso cuando estaba con Isak en sus mejores momentos, en cada pelea, Even se rendía y abrazaba a Isak, no le molestaba hacerlo, no le molestaba humillarse incluso si tuviera razón, no le molestaba bajar la cabeza y dar besos, abrazos, cariño, con tal que Isak se calmara y fuera el dulce de leche que tanto ama Even. Pero con Sonja no era así, con Sonja él quería imponerse porque sentía que tenía la razón, tal vez su relación con Isak no era del todo sana, pero aunque su palabra no fuera la más escuchada, él se sentía feliz con ello, porque Isak era feliz.

Ahora, no tenía sentimientos reales para proteger.

—¡Siempre estas con Isak esto, Isak lo otro! —exclamó ella, llorando, Isak también solía llorar, pero a Even no le gustaba e inmediatamente sentía un hueco en el pecho. Tampoco adoraba que Sonja llorase, pero el sentimiento era diferente, más frío—. Ya no estás para mi, Briana te extraña, solías jugar con ella todo el tiempo.

—Solía hacerlo, y abandonar a Mathias, él me necesita, él es mi hijo, Briana no.

Tal vez no debió decirlo, pero era verdad. Briana era hija de Sonja, no de Even. Mathias en cambio, si era hijo de Even y últimamente en esta relación era quien más perdía. Sonja se enojó y tomó una almohada del sillón para arrojársela a Even, este la tomó con sus manos antes que se le estampe en la cara.

—Sonja, esto no está funcionando —musitó, tratando de calmarse—. Realmente no está funcionando.

—Todo es Isak ¿verdad? Isak, Isak, Isak. Nunca me interpuse entre Mathias y tú, es tu hijo, sé lo que es tener un hijo y sé lo que es criar un hijo sin un padre. Pero al parecer, Isak tiene más espacio en tu vida que yo ¡tu novia! —gritó angustiada, Even dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Sonja.

—Dime la verdad, Even, por amor de dios, dime la verdad —masculló, quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro—. ¿Soy menos que Isak?

—No es eso...

—¿SOY MENOS QUE ISAK? ¡DIMELO! —gritó—. No te importó serme infiel con él, tener otro hijo con él, no te importó que todos mis besos, mis abrazos fueran para ti, que estuviera esperando a que te sintieras bien, que te cuidé cuando tu mundo se destruía ¡te importó una mierda todo mi tiempo!

—Escucha, Isak es parte de mi vida, es el otro padre de mis hijos, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo porque tú estás celosa, Sonja.

—Ojala pierda a ese bebé —gruñó ella, lo que hizo que Even se enfureciera.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —gruñó Even.

—Tal vez no lo perdió cuando lo empujé pero lo va a perder —dijo furiosa, Even entonces recordó la situación y su enojo aumentó.

—¿Tu lo hiciste? —cuestionó acercándose a la muchacha en tono amenazante.

—¡Sí! Y lo volvería a hacer.

—Eres una loca, UNA ENFERMA ¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA PONER UN DEDO SOBRE ISAK? Escúchame bien, ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN SONJA, Jamás, nunca NI AUNQUE LE RECES A LOS DIOSES NORDICOS MÁS PODEROSOS, jamás, JAMÁS en tu puta vida, podrás llegar a los talones de Isak. Si te veo cerca de él, te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida y querrás nunca haberme conocido —gruñó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, UN HIJO DE PUTA COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS! —gritó angustiada la chica, Even la ignoró.

—Adiós, Sonja —musitó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Tu papá hizo llorar a mi mamá —Briana estaba caminando por el espacio del jardín de infantes hasta entrar a la sala donde estaban los pequeños de tres años. Mathias se dio la vuelta con su muñeco.

—¿Mi papá? Mi papá es bueno —musitó, Briana lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es porque la zorra de tu papi va a tener un bebé con él, eso hizo llorar a mi mami y la culpa es tuya —gruñó la pequeña empujando a Mathias, haciendo que se golpee la espalda contra la mesa, el pequeño empezó a llorar—. Te irá peor.

—PAPPPPPIIIII —sollozó el niño, la docente ingresó inmediatamente a la sala y vio a Mathias llorando.

—¿Otra vez con tus berrinches, Mathias? Pensé que habías terminado con eso —la chica tomó al pequeño y este saltó—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele la espalda? ¿quieres que llamemos a alguien? —Briana vio como se llevaban a Mathias y sonrió, tenía suerte que Mathias era tan estúpido que nunca hablaba sobre quienes lo agredían físicamente.

No pasó ni veinte minutos cuando Sonja entró a la escuela, los niños estaban en su receso jugando y pudo ver a Mathias a un costado, solito, jugando con muñecos de acción y a su hija con sus compañeras saltando a la soga. Inmediatamente entró a la dirección para comunicar que hoy retiraría a su hija más temprano y las docentes le dieron permiso de llevársela y recoger las cosas en el aula. Casi no habían personas en el patio, salvo los pequeños que jugaban, la mayoría de las docentes estaban descansando y echándole un vistazo a los niños desde una aula en frente del patio. No solía pasar a menudo pero pasaba y Sonja aprovechó este momento para acercarse a Mathias.

—Hola Mathi, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó Sonja, el niño levantó la cabeza y asintió—. Soy Sonja, la amiga de papá.

—Hola —susurró con una sonrisa, Mathias no odiaba a Sonja, le caía bastante bien porque ella siempre fue amable con él, era Briana quien lo maltrataba.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? Ya es hora de ir al baño.

—No quiero ir al baño —susurró el pequeño y siguió jugando.

—Vamos al baño Mathias —la mujer lo tomó fuerte del bracito que le quedaron las manos marcadas y lo arrastró hasta el baño, Briana vio a su mamá y fue inmediatamente tras ella—. Mira la puerta, cariño —comentó entrando al baño y abriendo un cubículo donde estaba el inodoro lleno de agua.

—Papi.... —susurró bajito y asustado el pequeño, Sonja lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó al inodoro.

—Tal vez no perdieron a su bebé que va a nacer dentro de poco, pero ¿qué pasa si pierden al más grande? —inmediatamente empujó la cabeza del pequeño al inodoro, ahogándolo.

El pequeño protesta moviendo sus manitos y pies, pero no puede, es muy pequeño a comparación de Sonja. Briana miró hacia adentro, pero Sonja la obligó a que volviera su vista hacia afuera para que nadie pase, todo estaba tranquilo.  
Even llegó unos segundos después para hablar con la directora, lo habían llamado porque Mathias tenía un golpe en la espalda y necesitaban hablar con él.

—Cuando lo traje no tenía ningún golpe —dijo Even—. ¿Puedo llevármelo a casa?

—Claro, está en el patio —indicó la directora.

Even afirmó y caminó tranquilamente al patio para buscar a su hijo, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte y tampoco estaba en el aula, entonces se acercó a un niño que creía era mucho mayor para comprender lo que Even trataba de buscar.

—Oye pequeño ¿has visto a Mathias? —preguntó, los niños de todos los años se conocían, por lo tanto no era raro que ese pequeño conozca a su hijo.

—Sí, se fue con la mamá de Briana al baño —musitó señalando la puerta donde estaba Briana mirando hacia todos lados.

Even no dudó, corrió hacia el baño e hizo que Briana se alertara ante esto y le diga a su madre, pero ella estaba metiendo aun más la cabeza de Mathias en el inodoro. Even apartó a la pequeña y empujó violentamente a Sonja, sacando a su hijo del inodoro que empezó a toser y llorar.

—¡ERES UNA PSICOPATA! —gritó Even, haciendo que todo el personal se acercara a ver que pasaba—. ¡CASI MATAS A MI HIJO, PSICÓPATA, ASESINA! —la frustración de Even era tal, que si no fuera porque es una mujer y él tenía todas las de ganar, la hubiera golpeado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su hijo?

La directora aprovechó ese momento de confusión para llamar a la policía e informar lo que había ocurrido.

—Llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias contigo Sonja, no volverás a tocar a nadie de mi familia nunca más —gruñó, abrazando a su hijo que lloraba por lo asustado que estaba.

Decidió no contarle a Isak lo que había pasado, prefería que no se angustie, dado que su embarazo era delicado, pero Even llegó hasta las últimas consecuencias con Sonja. Mathias había adquirido un especie de fobia al agua por el incidente, lo que hizo que llevaran al pequeño al psicólogo durante bastante tiempo, pero Even sabía que su niño era fuerte, que podría enfrentar lo que quisiera. También Even pensó que ya era tiempo de llevar a su hijo a otro jardín de niños.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó un año desde el incidente y las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Isak había tenido a su bebé al que llamó Lucas, en conmemoración a Lu el oso —escogido el nombre de Lucas por su hijo mayor Mathias, que en realidad quería llamar al bebé como "Lu el oso" o "conejito" pero Even le explicó que lo mejor era ponerle un nombre humano y quedaron con Lucas—. Even continuaba viviendo en el departamento de arriba con su perro Tommy, mientras que Isak vivía abajo con Lucas y Mathias.

Las cosas no habían cambiado, ellos se llevaban más que bien, disfrutaban el tiempo juntos y ahora que Isak no tenía universidad, pudieron irse de viaje en familia a las playas de Noruega durante el verano.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa hasta que:

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer al restaurante que tanto te gusta? —indicó Even, haciendo que Isak girara su cabeza hasta él.

—¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó.

—¿Qué tenemos dos hijos hermosos? —Even tenía razón, a pesar que ambos niños se parecían mucho a él, Lucas tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello del mismo tono que Isak salvo que lacio como Even. Los pequeños habían heredado el hermoso rostro de Even, lo cual Isak agradecía. Con Mathias de cuatro años y Lucas de siete meses, no había momento de relajo en la vida de Isak y eso Even lo sabía, por lo que una noche tranquila cenando no sonaba tan mal.

—De acuerdo ¿cuándo?

—A las ocho, alista a los niños, ya reservé una mesa.

—¿Y si te decía que no? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Te iba a obligar a ir igual —rió bajito, Isak también se rió.

Cuando llegó las ocho, Even ya se había ido hacia una hora e Isak había preparado a Lucas y Mathias con sus ropas. Estaba colocándose una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla cuando ve que Lucas se está arrastrando por el suelo, gateando.

—¡Lucas! No, esos pantalones son nuevos —dijo Isak mirando con fastidio al pequeño, el cual levantó la cabeza y sonrió, Lucas siempre será de mover los limites.

—Ya estoy papá —comentó Mathias entrando a la recamara, Isak no podía creer lo hermoso que estaba Mathias, parecía un Even en miniatura ahora que se cortó el pelo y se lo peina para atrás como Even cuando era más joven, además que había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez.

—Levanta a tu hermano del suelo —dijo Isak terminando de ponerse la chaqueta—. Ya estamos tarde.

—Sí —Mathias alzó a su hermano y caminó hacia la cocina—. Tienes que portarte bien, Lucas, papá no quiere que arruines tu ropa.

—Mano —susurró apoyando su mano en la cara de Mathias.

—Her-ma-no —intentó explicar, pero el menor pestañea rápidamente.

—¡MANO, MANO!

—Lo que tu digas, Luqui —Mathias besó a su hermanito y esperó en el living hasta que Isak estuvo listo.

—Bien, vamos —salió Isak y tomó a Lucas en sus brazos mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la de Mathias.

Los tres se fueron al restaurante que Even dijo tenía reserva pero el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, como si nadie estuviera allí. Isak golpeó una vez, pero nada, luego otra vez y nada. Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Even para preguntar la dirección cuando Mathias empujó la puerta y se abrió sola. Isak miró con duda, pero no cuestionó, ingresó al lugar que estaba en penumbras.

—¿Hola? Tengo una reserva —susurró entrando, de repente las luces aparecer y todos saltan de sus lugares.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron, haciendo que Isak casi se caiga.

Todos estaban allí. Sus padres —ambos—, los papás de Even, su hermana mayor, su sobrino, Tommy, sus amigos, los amigos de Even, Eskild, Linn, sus amigas, incluso gente que quería mucho pero que hacía tiempo no veía, como Chris y Williams, Isak estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta cuando Jonas le sacó a Lucas de los brazos.

—¿Pero qué pasa? No es mi cumpleaños ¿o sí? —preguntó, Even se acercó a él y negó.

—No, mi amor, esta es una celebración, pero no de cumpleaños —musitó y giró para mirar a Magnus que traía algo en sus manos, se lo extendió a Even y este giro para ponerse de rodillas frente a Isak.

—Oh, por dios.

—Isak —murmuró abriendo la caja y mostrando dos anillos—. Bebé, eres el amor de mi vida, me has dado dos hijos preciosos y realmente me siento solo viviendo en la casa de arriba, necesito volver a tocarte, volver a besarte, volver a tenerte en mis brazos una vez más. Creo que debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo....pero...

—¡Sí!

—¡Espera hasta que te pregunte! —dijo Magnus, Isak frunció el ceño a su amigo pero volvió a Even que estaba radiante.

—Bebé ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¡SI, SI, SI Y MIL VECES SI! —Isak se lanzó a Even y lo besó, todos aplaudieron cuando se besaron dulcemente, como no lo habían hecho en años.

La fiesta siguió, Mathias y Lucas "bailaban" a un costado de la pista sostenidos por Eskild y Jonas, la gente estaba muy feliz comiendo y bebiendo, Even le pidió a Isak que baile una canción lenta con él y ambos —con sus anillos de compromisos puestos que tenían grabado sus nombres "Isak & Even"— comenzaron a bailar muy pegados.

—Bebé, he deseado casarme contigo desde que te conocí ese primer día en el colegio —masculló lentamente mientras se movía.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo preguntaste? —cuestionó Isak.

—Dijiste que no creías en el matrimonio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Isak separándose un poco.

—Cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? —trató de hacer entender Even. Isak se pone a pensar y entonces arqueó la ceja.

—Pero eso fue en el tiempo que se separaron mis padres, Even. Luego cambié de opinión, estaba frustrado emocionalmente porque no me pedías casamiento, incluso luego de tener a Mathias.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez fue Even quien se separó de él—. ¿Me estás diciendo que el principal problema de nuestra relación fue que pensaste que no me quería casar contigo y por eso las constantes peleas?

—Sí, claramente —Even suspiró y sonrió mientras abraza y besa a Isak—. ¿Qué?

—Nada Isak, es solo que somos dos idiotas. Los dos queríamos casarnos y nos peleábamos porque el otro no quería cuando si quería.

—Básicamente.

—Te amo —musitó.

—Yo también te amo. No puedo conmigo sin ti.

—Yo tampoco, bebé.

**Fin.**

Quiero como siempre hacer un extra porque nunca termino escribiendo nada con Lucas, casi siempre es bebé o muy pequeño.


End file.
